Druhá strana
by hp-black
Summary: V tejto poviedke aj Galov príbeh skončí šťastne.
1. Chapter 1

Keď moji rodičia ešte žili, často nám so sestrou vravievali, aby sme sa nikdy, za žiadnu cenu nevzdali sami seba. Bola som vtedy malá a nerozumela som, čo tým chceli povedať, no stále som mala tie slová zaznamenané v hlave. Čas od času, najmä na výročie ich smrti, som si na ne spomenula, ale nikdy som nad nimi príliš nepremýšľala. Žili sme predsa v Dvanástom obvode, všetci sme boli otrokmi Sídla a v takom svete si človek iba ťažko zachová vlastnú identitu. Zdalo sa mi to nemožné, no keď som mala sedemnásť a uvidela som, ako Kaniss Everdeenová v aréne Hier o život siaha po jedovatých bobulách, pochopila som to. To dievča som nemala rada, ale toto gesto zapríčinilo, že som ju obdivovala, hoci veľmi neochotne.

Návrat víťazov sedemdesiatych štvrtých Hier o život oslavoval, ako inak, celý obvod. Ja som stála na námestí a nevedela som, čo cítiť. Samozrejme, bola som rada, že to obaja prežili, podobný zázrak sa v našom obvode nestal už niekoľko desiatok rokov, ale zároveň som sa ich návratu bála. Nevedela som totiž, čo to znamenalo pre mňa a mala som z toho zlý pocit. Amicia, moja staršia sestra, ktorá stála vedľa mňa a vytešene mávala na dvojicu, mala úprimnú radosť z toho, že sa vrátili späť živí a relatívne zdraví. Bola učiteľka v miestnej škole a oboch dobre poznala, preto pre ňu ich návrat znamenal oveľa viac ako pre mňa. Keď sa ku mne otočila a uvidela moju bezvýraznú tvár, jednou rukou ma objala okolo pliec a uisťujúco mi pošúchala rameno. Neisto som sa usmiala, ale rýchlo som sa od nej odvrátila a kútiky úst mi opäť ochabli. Nechcela som jej túto radosť kaziť, pretože v Dvanástom obvode veľa dôvodov na šťastie nemáme.

Miesto toho som sa okolo seba poobzerala. Na konci davu som zahliadla stáť Gala Hawthorna. Mohla som ho pozorovať iba z profilu a z diaľky niekoľkých metrov, no aj tak som videla, že svaly na jeho peknej tvári sú úplne stŕpnuté a pery pevne pritíska k sebe. Ich návrat pre neho musel byť prinajmenšom mätúci, pretože všetci vedeli, že je do Katniss zaľúbený. Ironicky, všetci okrem nej. Veľmi som chcela vedieť, čo si teraz myslí, ale nemala som dosť odvahy podísť k nemu a opýtať sa. My dvaja sme nikdy neboli priatelia, hoci počas Hier sme mali k sebe podivne blízko. Keď vyvolených vhodili do arény, celý Dvanásty obvod vedel, že Gale bol v lese a lovil. Nie preto, že by to bol súrne potreboval, ale preto lebo ten pohľad nedokázal zniesť. Ale aj napriek tomu neskôr úzkostlivo sledoval každý jeden krok, ktorý Katniss urobila a obával sa o jej život. Bolo mi ho neuveriteľne ľúto, a tak keď som ho raz uvidela sedieť počas prestávky vonku na zastaralých, rozpadávajúcich sa a červotočmi napadnutých lavičkách, ako hľadí do diaľky s prázdnym výrazom na tvári, striasla som zo seba hanblivosť a podišla som k nemu.

Nevedela som, čo mu mám povedať, pretože čo také môžete povedať človeku, ktorého milovaná osoba práve bojuje o život v Hrách, čo by mu prinieslo aspoň čiastočnú úľavu? Predpokladala som, že zrejme nič, tak som si k nemu len tak prisadla a jablko, ktoré som zvierala v dlani, som po chvíli vtlačila do jeho ruky. Zacítila som na tvári jeho zarazený pohľad, keď okolo neho obtočil svoje prsty. Z obavy, že by sa ma začal niečo vypytovať, som sa rýchlo postavila a bez slova som pobehla k budove školy, v ktorej som zmizla z jeho dohľadu.

Ovocie bolo v našom obvode také zriedkavé ako spŕška chladivého dažďa na púšti, no ja som vedela, kde v lese rastie pár stromov divých jabloní. Áno, do lesa som čas od času chodievala aj ja, Katniss s Galom neboli jediní, ktorí lovili, hoci to o mne veľa ľudí nevedelo a už vôbec nie oni dvaja. Ak mám byť úprimná, myslím si, že jediný človek, ktorý o tom vie, je Amicia, a tá vie držať jazyk za zubami. Hoci náš obvod nie je tak prísne strážený ako iné obvody a ani tresty nie sú také prísne, toto tajomstvo som si takmer paranoidne strážila. Možno by aj tak nikto nič neurobil, hoci som nikdy neobchodovala so žiadnym strážnikom či starostom, takže nemali dôvod mi tento prečin odpustiť tak ako Katniss alebo Galovi, ale aj tak som sa príliš bála. Ani do Hobu som preto nikdy nevkročila, ale to nebola jediná príčina – na čierny trh som nikdy chodiť nemusela, pretože sme mali so sestrou vždy relatívne dostatok potravín. Je pravda, že niekedy sme sa síce museli uskromniť a zimy bývali čas od času dosť kritické, ale ani raz to nebolo také zlé, aby sme sa museli uchýliť do Hobu.

„Mel?"

Zo spomienky na môj bývalý domov, ktorý je teraz nenávratne zničený, ma prebral Magin detský hlas. Zvrtla som sa k nej a sledovala ju, ako sa na posteli hrá so škaredou látkovou bábikou, ktorú jej vyrobil niekto z Trinásteho obvodu. Ale nezáležalo na tom, aká je ohavná, pretože to bolo viac, ako mala Magie, keď ešte žila doma, v Dvanástom obvode.

„Áno, drobec?"

„Som hladná," posťažovala sa, odhodila bábiku a zošuchla sa z postele. Vtedy som si uvedomila, že aj mne bolestivo zviera prázdny žalúdok, a tak som s povzdychom vstala a vzala Magie na ruky. Dievčatko si otočilo malé rúčky okolo môjho krku a zaborilo mi tváričku do krku. Robila to veľmi často, ako keby sa takto snažila pred niekým skryť.

„V tom prípade sa ideme napapať, čo povieš?" hravo som jej zanôtila do uška na pobozkala ju a bucľaté líčko.

Jej rodičia bývali v Dvanástom obvode vedľa nášho domu. Boli to veľmi milí ľudia, ktorí boli ku mne a sestre vždy dobrí, a tak som čas od času trojročnú Margaret strážila, keď bol jej otec v bani a jej mama v starostovom dome, kde sa starala o domácnosť a varila, pretože jeho manželka trpela permanentnými migrénami a sama to nezvládala. Keď na nás zaútočilo Sídlo, bola sobota. Magina mama bola zasa u starostu, jej otec v práci, a ja so sestrou sme sa aj s Magie hrali za naším domom na skrývačku. Vtedy k nám dobehol Gale so svojou a Katnissinou rodinou v pätách, aby nás upozornil na útok. Nebol čas premýšľať, čo urobiť, jednoducho sme si vzali pár vecí, nejaké jedlo, napísali sme odkaz pre Maginých rodičov a utekali sme do lesa. Neskôr sme sa dozvedeli, že neprežili a Magie zostala s nami.

Vzala som bielu plastovú tácku, strčila som ruku pod snímač a to isté som donútila urobiť aj Magie. Stále sa jej tieto novodobo vyzerajúce prístroje v Trinástom obvode nepáčili a mala z nich trochu strach. Na podnos mi položili dve porcie – pre mňa a aj pre drobca. Musela som ju postaviť na zem, aby som mohla jedlo bezpečne dopraviť ku stolu, na čo Magie protestne zamrnčala.

„Neboj sa, veď som pri tebe," tíšila som ju, kým som kráčala jedálňou a hľada stôl, kam si obe sadneme. Magie silno zvierala látku mojich nevýrazných šedých nohavíc a vliekla sa za mnou. Zahliadla som Gala, mávol na mňa a ja som sa mu už chystala opätovať úsmev a pohnúť sa jeho smerom, aby som si prisadla, keď som si všimla hnedovlasé dievča, ktoré sedelo oproti nemu chrbtom ku mne. Rýchlo mi došlo, že to nemohol byť nikto iný než Katniss. Hruď sa mi zovrela a zrazu som sa nemohla prinútiť do úsmevu. Stroho som na neho kývla hlavou, zvrtla sa a sadla si na prvé dve voľné miesta, ktoré som uvidela.

Strava v Trinástom obvode mala chuť hnusnej ovsenej kaše... teda bola bez chuti. Bolo to o poznanie lepšie, ak bolo jedlo ešte teplé, ale na to som nedbala a najprv som nakŕmila Magie. Nechala by som ju, aby to urobila sama, keby tu jedlo nebolo prideľované s takou úzkostivosťou. Po poslednom pokuse, kedy polovica kaše skončila rozfŕkaná na jej šatách a na stole a ďalšiu porciu nám nedali, som túto možnosť definitívne zavrhla.

Keď bola Magie najedená, spokojne sedela vedľa mňa na lavičke, nohami hompálala vo vzduchu a prezerala si ľudí naokolo. Kým som prežúvala vlažnú kašu a trhala na kúsky malý krajec chleba z pšeničných otrúb, len aby som sa niečím zamestnala a nevydala sa pohľadom na preskúmanie Galových príťažlivých čŕt, premýšľala som nad zvláštnosťou našich mien. Ktovie čo to mali obyvatelia Dvanásteho obvodu s tým, že dávali svojim deťom mená podľa kvetov – Margaret, Katniss, jej sestra Prim, moja sestra Amicia a nakoniec aj ja. Moja mama sa tiež volala podľa kvetu – Lillian – a asi preto v tejto tradícii pokračovala, no stále to nedávalo veľmi zmysel. Väčšina ľudí z nášho obvodu ani netušilo, ako vyzerajú kvety, ktorých mená nosíme. Možno keby sme žili v obvode, ktorý je bohatý na hospodárske plodiny, pochopila by som to lepšie, lenže my sme pochádzali z obvodu, ktorý sa zamieriaval na ťaženie v baniach, takže mi táto úchylka nešla vôbec do hlavy.

Niekto položil podnos na stôl rovno predo mňa a ja som zacítila, ako sa malé telíčko vedľa mňa vrušene pomrvilo.

„Am!" vyhŕkla Magie hlasom, ktorý sa mi zarezal do mozgu. Zodvihla som hlavu a stretla som sa so skúmavým pohľadom hnedých očí mojej staršej sestry. Odkedy sme v Trinástom obvode, pracuje ako pomocná učiteľka a občas pomáha v kuchyni alebo v sekciách, kde je to treba. Ja som na rozdiel od nej v každodennom procese hladkého chodu Trinásteho obvodu nebola veľmi užitočná, takže som sa poväčšinou tvárila, že sa učím bojovať.

„Aký si mala deň?" spýtala sa ma s udivujúcim záujmom Amicia a ja som zvraštila nos. Niekedy som nevedela, či záujem iba predstiera, alebo to chce naozaj vedieť, pretože každý deň som sa aj tak cítila rovnako. „Takže nie dobrý..."

Trhla som plecami. Nevedela som viac, čo je dobré, pretože charakteristika toho slova sa po živote strávenom v Dvanástom obvode a útokom zo strany Sídla trochu pokrivila. Jednoznačne bolo dobré, že teraz žijeme v pokoji a máme čo do úst, avšak s mojim osobným životom to dobré vôbec nebolo.

„Ako každý iný," zamumlala som a tá veta bola až mrazivo pravdivá. Trinásty obvod by sa mal v skutočnosti volať Obvod stereotypu.

„Nijaké novinky?"

Rozosmiala by som sa, keby mi pohľad na Katniss s Galom úplne nezamrazil pery, takže som nemohla pohnúť kútikmi nahor. Nemohla, ale ani nechcela. Pohľad mi samovoľne zaletel o pár stolov ďalej. Gale mlčky jedol a ja som si dovolila pár stotín sekudny ho pozorovať - až do doby, než zrejme vycítil môj pohľad, zodvihol hlavu a zadíval sa na mňa. Nenáhlivo som sklopila pohľad. Dobre vedel, že Kasniss nemám rada, ale zaujímalo by ma, či vedel aj to prečo. Bolo ťažké uhádnuť to, pretože Gale nebol veľmi urozprávaný typ človeka, takže to nešlo spoznať.

„Nie, ani pokiaľ ide o vojnu, ani o život v tejto plesnivej kobke."

„Co e to plesniva kopka?" spýtala sa Magie a svetlými očkami preskakovala zo mňa na sestru. Amicia po mne vrhla naštvaný výraz, než sa otočila k drobcovi.

„To je ako jaskyňa alebo bane, vieš? Je to miesto, ktoré je pod zemou," vysvetlila jej. „A ty si pred ňou takéto reči láskavo odpusti, Melia," zasyčala na mňa a ja som sa trochu zahanbila. Nikdy som nechcela hovoriť pred Magie nič zlé o Trinástom obvode už len z toho dôvodu, že by sa to od nej mohol náhodou niekto dozvedieť.

„Jasné, prepáč."

„Asi viem, prečo máš takú zlú náladu."

Bolo zbytočné popierať to, no aj tak ma prepadla neuveriteľná túžba zajačať na ňu, že nemám zlú náladu. Amicia bola jediný človek, ktorý vedel o mojich citoch ku Galovi a nikdy s nimi nesúhlasila. Nebolo to preto, že by ho nemala rada, Gala mali radi všetci, len sa jej nepáčilo, že kvôli neopätovaným citom z jeho strany trpím. A teraz sa ešte aj musím pozerať na to, ako obeduje s Katniss.

„Melia, zabudni na neho," potichu mi radila, keď som jej neodpovedala. Jej slová ma nahnevali a zranili zároveň, aj keď som vedela, že to myslí dobre. „V Trinástom obvode sú tiež chlapci a keď sa skončí vojna, budeš mať ešte lepší výber."

Pri tom, ako pragmaticky to pojala, som sa musela usmiať. „Keby to bolo také jednoduché, urobila by som to hneď."

Prikývla. Rozumela tomu, pretože kedysi bola tiež zamilovaná. Volal sa Edward, bol od nej o štyri roky starší, vysoký s príťažlivou tvárou, ktorej dominovali výrazné lícne kosti. Veľa ľudí hovorilo, že sa k sebe hodia, pretože boli obaja pekní. No po niekoľkých mesiacoch vzťahu zahynul pri jednom z menších banských nešťastí. Boli iba tri obete a medzi nimi, bohužiaľ, aj Edward. Amiciu to skoro položilo, nikdy som sestru nevidela takú nešťastnú, no keď sa z toho konečne dostala, pripadalo mi, že ju to posilnilo. Pri Hrách o život už viac neplakala, hoci ak zomrelo nejaké dieťa, vždy vyronila pár sĺz, ale to koniec-koncov my všetci.

Prinútila som sa vytlačiť tie myšlienky z hlavy a vtedy mi došlo, že vedľa seba necítim Magino nepokojné hmýrenie. Pozrela som sa na miesto, kde mala sedieť a keď som lavičku našla prázdnu, pohľad mi zaletel k Amicii.

„Kde je Magie?" Viem, že sa tu nemala kde stradiť, pretože malé dieťa bolo v Trinástom obvode raritou, takže ju poznal takmer úplne každý a vedeli, ku komu patrí. No aj tak mi strach zovrel žalúdok.

Zdalo sa, že sestra bola tiež myšlienkami niekde úplne inde, pretože keď som ju oslovila, zamrkala riasami a zmätene sa zadívala na Magino prázdne miesto. Rýchlo som vstala a obzerala som sa po jedálni, ale našla som ju takmer okamžite. Bola pohodlne uvelebená v Galovom náručí a s rozšírenými očami pozorne načúvala, čo jej rozpráva.

„Je s Galom," informovala som Amiciu, ktorá sa okolo seba tiež pozorne dívala.

Sadla som si späť na lavičku a dojedla obed. Kvôli nepríjemnému bodnutiu žialivosti, ktoré som pocítila, som sa cítila ako úplne vyšinutá osoba. Ako som mohla závidieť Magie – malej sladkej Magie -, že ju Gale drží v náručí? Možno ten dlhý pobyt pod zemou bez jedinej známky slnečného svetla ma už naozaj pripravuje o rozum. Nemala som poňatia, ako tam tí ľudia dokázali žiť celé roky bez toho, aby sa nezbláznili.

Amicia odišla pomáhať na popoludňajšom vyučovaní a ja som položila podložku aj so špinavým riadom na odkladaciu poličku. Odľahlo mi, keď som pri Galovom stole už nevidela Katniss, a tak som k nemu podišla a kvokla som si.

„Kde si sa mi to stratila, drobček, hm?"

Jedným pohybom som jej stiala topánku a pošteklila ju na nohe. Keby ju Gale nebol držal, skončila by na zemi, tak veľmi sa mykala a smiala. Po chvíli som sa nad ňou zľutovala a prestala. Znova som jej obula topánku, vstala som a natiahla k nej ruky. „Už pôjdeme."

Malá tvárička sa stiahla do vzpurnej grimasy. „Ale Gale mi lospláva o lese a o pázi."

„O čom?"

„O pláži," opravil ju Gale a usmial sa. Keď bol s Magie, usmieval sa častejšie, než bolo u neho zvykom. „V tréningovom centre sa dajú hologramy nastaviť na akékoľvek prostredie."

„Ach, aha," prikývla som. „Môže ti to porozprávať aj neskôr, teraz sa musí vrátiť do práce, nemôžeš s ním zostať."

Vyzeralo to, že sa už-už nahnevane rozplače, no Gale situáciu zachránil.

„Vieš čo? Ak teraz pôjdeš s Meliou, večer sa za tebou zastavím a prinesiem ti darček."

„Dalček?" vyhŕkla, oči jej svietili ako lampióny. Určite ešte nikdy v živote nedostala darček, a ak áno, tak si to nepamätala, no vedela, čo to je. Rozprávala som jej, ako sme si so sestrou dávali do daru púpavové vence a náramky, keď sme boli malé a jedna z nás mala sviatok.

„Áno," pritakal Gale. Ja som radšej odvrátila pohľad a zadívala som sa na šedý povrch jednej zo stien. Spôsob, ako sa na Magie pozeral, so mnou vždy robil divy. Nežný výraz v tvári, trpezlivé prihováranie a jeho dojemná starostlivosť o to batoľa mi vždy vnútrom prehnali príjemnú horúcu vlnu, ktorá ma šteklila v žalúdku a vohnala slzy do očí.

„Aký dalcek?"

„To ti nemôžem povedať, pretože inak by to nebolo prekvapenie. Ale teraz musíš ísť s Meliou a ja potom za tebou prídem."

Keď som k nej tento raz natiahla ruky, pokojne sa nechala zdvihnúť a stúlila sa mi na hrudi.

„Rozlúč sa s Galom," pošepla som jej do ucha. Zodvihla hlavičku a zamávala mu. Ten nekoordinovaný pohyb mi na tvári vylúdil úsmev.

„Uvidíme sa neskôr," rozlúčila som sa, ale on sa postavil a zatarasil mi cestu.

„Mel..."

„Musím ísť," rýchlo som vyhŕkla, obišla som ho a kráčala som do našej izby, kde som Magie položila na posteľ. Ihneď chňapla po svojej otrasnej bábike a pritisla si ju k sebe. Po zhruba pol hodine som ju donútila ľahnúť si na pravidelný poobedný spánok. Vždy protestovala argumentujúc, že vôbec nie je unavená a vždy tvrdo zaspala v priebehu piatich minút. Položila som vedľa nej tú ohavnú bábu, ktorú volala Bibi, zachumlala som ju do prikrývok a šla sa posadiť na sestrinu posteľ.

Kým Magie spokojne oddychovala, ja som mala čas urovnať si v hlave myšlienky. Moja myseľ sa znova zatúlala ku Galovi, ale to nebolo nezvyčajné. V posledných mesiacoch som na neho myslela veľmi často. Bola som zvedavá, či si vôbec uvedomuje, prečo sa správam tak, ako sa správam. Vždy ma zaujímalo, či vie, čo k nemu v skutočnosti cítim, že to nie je iba priateľstvo, ale niečo podstatne silnejšie. Mala som pocit, že o tom nemá ani páru. V tejto veci mi ani Amicia nevedela poradiť, pretože Gale Hawthorne bol prekliato zložitý na prečítanie. Vravela mi, že by nebola prekvapená, keby si moju náklonnosť nevšimol, pretože on sám si dlhý čas nebol vedomý svojich citov ku Katniss. A vtedy, keď jej z úst vykĺzla táto veta, som sa otočila a stratila sa v spletitých chodbách Trinásteho obvodu. Nechcela som počúvať o tom, ako Gale miluje Katniss, dievča, ktoré vlastne ani nevie, čo k nemu cíti, čo je podľa mňa horšie, ako keby mu otvorene povedala, že ho nemiluje. Pretože tým, že stále iba nerozhodne mlčí, mu dáva nádej a mňa zabíja vidieť ho v tom stave, kedy by sa na to najradšej vykašľal a šiel si niekam do temnoty vylízať svoje rany, ale neurobí to, pretože Katniss mu – možno vedome, možno nevedome – stále dáva nádej, že to pre neho dopadne dobre. Hoci som ju nepoznala veľmi dobre, nikdy som o jej charaktere nepochybovala, no z toho, čo mám možnosť vidieť teraz, mi pripadá, akoby sa s ním iba pohrávala. No aj to je ťažko povedať, pretože Gale je predsa len jej priateľ.

Keď sa Amicia vrátila do našej spoločnej izby, Magie ešte spala. Nechala som ju tam, aby ju postrážila a vybrala som sa hlbšie do pozemia do tréningového centra. Na poobede som mala podľa rozpisu naplánovaný dvojhodinový tréning. Keď som vošla dnu, boli tam už ďalší piati ľudia z nášho obvodu, všetci muži. Ženy sa do cvičenia so zbraňami príliš nehrnuli, pretože sa nechceli dostať do otvoreného boja, keby prišlo na to, že pošlú z Trinásteho obvodu viac posíl. Ani ja som sa netúžila dostať na bojové pole, ale so zbraňami som bola dobrá a nebolo by odo mňa férové, keby som sa tomu vyhýbala. No zatiaľ som poväčšinou iba cvičila s mečom, pretože to bola moja najslabšia stránka, posilňovala si kondičku a učila sa boj z blízka.

Kým ešte neprišli naši cvičitelia, zo zvyku som vzala do rúk pár malých nožíkov a v rýchlosti som ich jeden za druhým hodila to terča. Oba zasiahli malý červený krúžok v strede. Myslím, že by som to dokázala už aj so zatvorenými očami, ak by ma niekto postavil na čiaru pred terč; dobre som si pamätala výšku ruky, uhol a silu, akou mám nôž vrhnúť. Keď som nožíky vytiahla a položila ich na svoje miesto, vzala som do rúk luk, s ktorým som sa cítila najistejšie. Tri šípy som usmiestnila do prostred nastavnej figuríny a rýchlo som ich šla vytiahnuť. Toto malé precvičenie som robila zakaždým, kedy som sa ocitla v tréningovom centre. Keďže som vedela, čo s lukom a nožmi dokážem, nebolo treba s nimi cvičiť, ale vždy som sa pre istotu presvedčila, že sa moje schopnosti nijako nezhoršili. Prešla som si sériou krátkych strečingových cvikov a pripravila sa na nasledujúce minúty, kedy zo mňa tréner vymláti dušu, pretože v boji bez zbraní som nebola absolútne dobrá, no trvala som na tom, že sa to chcem naučiť. Keby náhodou došlo k tomu, že by som v boji stratila zbraň, nechcela som zostať úplne bezbranná.

„Vojačka Olivierová!" oslovil ma známy hlas. Otočila som sa k vysokému mužovi s bledou pokožkou a tmavými vlasmi, čo bol typický znak ľudí z Trinásteho obvodu; a taktiež z toho nášho. „Pripravená?"

Radšej som si nedovolila premýšľať nad ďalšou dávkou bolesti, iba som rozhodne prikývla a nasledovala ho na žinienku. Podal mi meč, ktorý mal otupené ostrie, aby nebol pri cvičení taký nebezpečný a ja som obtočila ruky okolo kožou potiahnutej rúčky. Takže mi dá na frak mečom a až potom ma zmláti svojimi vlastnými rukami. To nebol bežný postup. Zväčša sme najprv trénovali boj zblízka, pretože na ten som potrebovala o poznanie viac síl, keďže som v ňom bola až smiešne úbohá.

Snažila som sa plne sústrediť na boj, ale dnešný stret s Galom, hoci som sa s ním vlastne ani nerozprávala, a najmä pohľad na to, ako obedoval po boku Katniss, mi neschádzal z mysle. Nechcela som cítiť žiarlivosť, lebo sedel pri jednom stole s ňou a nie so mnou, ale nemohla som tomu zabrániť. Naštvane som sa zachmúrila, a pretože som sa viac sústredila na nepodstatné veci, než meč nebezpečne šibrinkujúci pred mojou tvárou, tupá strana mi bolestivo zasiahla nechránený pravý bok. Nadskočila som, automaticky ustúpila na stranu a chytila sa za mäkké miesto medzi posledným rebrom a panvovou kosťou. Mala som šťastie, že Victor – tak sa náš tréner volal – nezasiahol kosti, pretože by to bolelo o poznanie viac.

„Nesústredíš sa!" zrúkol na mňa naštvane, kým ja som sa od bolesti musela predkloniť. Ani som mu to nevyvracala, mal úplnú pravdu.

„Prepáč," zamumlala som.

„Melia, čo je s tebou? Veď si bola už celkom dobrá."

S tým by som nesúhlasila, ale mal pravdu v tom, že toto bola školácka chyba a po tých hodinách cvičenia som sa jej mala s prehľadom vyhnúť. Chvíľu som zhlboka dýchala, než som sa odvážila vystrieť sa. Bok ma bolel, ale nebolo to nič, čo by som neprežila. Znova som sa postavila do pozície a Viktor na mňa zaútočil. Avšak po prvých desiatich minútach, kedy mi stihol zasadiť ďalšie dva dosť bolestivé údery do ramena a stehna, rezignovane odložil oba meče a zvedavo sa na mňa zadíval.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Nie," odvrkla som. Určite sa nedialo nič, čo by bolo hodné zmieňovania sa.

Victor sa však nedal len tak ľahko odbiť. „So sestrami všetko v poriadku?"

Keď sme prišli do Trinásteho obvodu, každý predpokladal, že Magie je buď Amiciina dcéra alebo sme sestry. Obe domnienky sme vyvrátili, ale ľudia si aj tak zvykli považovať nás za sestry všetky tri, a nám to vlastne ani neprekážalo. Ale dôvod, prečo sa Victor tak zaujímal o to, čo sa deje – pretože to u ľudí z tohto podzemného obvodu nebolo časté – bol ten, že mu padla do oka Amicia. Síce mi to nepovedal, nikdy to nepriznal, ale ja som mala dôvodné tušenie, že to tak bolo. Bol vlastne malý zázrak alebo možno osud, že sa Amicia s Victorom stretla, pretože on žil v severnej časti obvodu a my v západnej, takže ani jedáleň nemáme spoločnú. Moja sestra si ho však jedného dňa našla sama.

Keď som ešte začínala s tréningom, mala som oveľa viac rán a pomliaždenín než teraz. Dobre som poznala Amiciinu jemnocitnú povahu, takže som sa logicky snažila skrývať ich pred ňou, pretože som vedela, aký cirkus by urobila. No nedalo sa to skrývať donekonečna a keď uvidela modrinu na vonkajšej strane ľavého stehna, ktorá bola veľká asi ako moja celá ruka, napochodovala do tréningové centra ako víchrica a vynadala Victorovi. Doteraz je pre mňa veľkou záhadou, ako sa tam vlastne dostala, pretože dvere do centra sa otvárali na základe skenu z ruky a ona na programe bojový tréning nikdy nemala. Neviem, čo presne sa tam okrem jej jačania ešte odohralo, ale od tej doby som si všimla, ako sa ma Victor čas od času spýtal, ako sa Amicia má a či sa tu cítime dobre. Tiež ma odvtedy prestal volať vojačka Olivierová... nuž, takmer prestal.

„Prečo sa neopýtaš sám?" spýtala som sa s lišiackym úsmevom na tvári. Na jeho lícach sa objavil rumenec a ja som sa musela niekoľkokrát presvedčiť, že mi tie údery nejakým spôsobom nepoškodili aj zrak, a to, čo vidím, je pravda. Ale nebola som prekvapená, že sa mu Amicia páči, pretože bola krajšia ako väčšina žien, ktoré som kedy vo svojom živote videla a zaraďujem tam aj celý Trinásty obvod. V našom obvode boli plavé vlasy veľmi zriedkavé, ale Amicia ich zdedila po otcovi spolu s medovohnedými očami. Pokožku mala bledú, tak ako väščina populácie Dvanásteho obvodu, ale v jej prípade to nepôsobilo rušivo práve naopak. S vlnitými blond vlasmi a takmer zlatými očami pôsobila ako krehký anjel.

„Myslíš... myslíš, že by som mohol?" neisto sa opýtal a ja by som sa rozosmiala, keby ma práve nebolelo celé telo. Ten Victor, ktorý mi toľkokrát nakopal zadok a ktorý by dokázal jediným výpadom meča zabiť aj oveľa väčšieho chlapa, ako bol on, sa mi pred očami zrazu zmenil na hanblivého chlapca. Nemohla som tomu uveriť.

„Prečo by si nemohol?"

Pokrčil plecami a podal mi dlhú palicu – ďalšiu zbraň, s ktorou som sa učila narábať a permanentne zlyhávala.

„Nemal som pocit, že by som jej bol sympatický," priznal.

Pobavene som sa usmiala. „To bude možno preto, lebo jej sestra od teba dostáva niekoľkokrát týždenne výprask. Myslel si si, že ti to zabezpečí jej náklonnosť?"

Zamračil sa na mňa, ako keby to bola moja vina. „S tým ale nemôžem nič urobiť... Alebo možno by som sa mohol skúsiť prehodiť s iným trénerom."

„Och, nie!" vyhŕkla som rýchlo. „Nemusíš byť taký horlivý, iba som si robila srandu. Amicia vie, že v tých modrinách nie je nič osobné. Okrem toho, už som si na teba zvykla, nechcem iného trénera," odvetila som, no jeho zápal mi prišiel taký vtipný, že som do neho musela ešte rypnúť. „Ale zase na druhej strane, keď uvidí tú ranu na boku, ktorú si mi urobil, asi z nej nebude ten najšťastnejší človek na svete. Bola to poriadna pecka, aby si vedel."

Victor sa na mňa zamračil a tiež sa chopil zlovestne vyzerajúcej palice. „Myslel som si, že to odrazíš, nečakal som, že urobíš takú hlúpu chybu."

„Ja viem," povzdychla som si. „Tento raz to bola moja chyba."

Potom sme už nehovorili a ďalšiu hodinu som sa musela brániť jeho nečitateľným útokom. Späť do našej izby som sa ledva doplazila. Okrem toho, že ma boleli všetky svaly na tele, rany, ktoré som utŕžila vďaka svojej nepozornosti, bolesť vyhnali do zaujímavých výšin. Zo skrinky som vzala čistú uniformu pozostávajúcu z bielych nohavíc, bieleho trička s dlhým rukávom a bielych látkových tenisiek, uterák a zo zadu som vylovila hojivý gél určený pre povrchové rany, ktorý som používala na začiatku tréningu, kedy to bolo so mnou fakt tragické, a zamierila som do sprchy. Každá chodba mala spoločné umyvárne, nie ako tá luxusnejšia časť obvodu. Horúca voda urobila s mojimi trpiacimi svalmi divy, ale modriny sa tak ľahko upokojiť nedali. Citlivé miesta, ktoré zatiaľ ešte nenabrali farbu, ale zajtra už budú vyzerať fialovožlto, som natrela dostatočným množstvom priesvitného gélu a počkala som, kým sa vstrebá. Nechcela som to robiť pred Amiciou a už vôbec nie pred Magie, pretože by si obe robili zbytočné starosti. Mokré vlasy som si vytrela uterákom, nechala si ich voľne splývať po chrbte, aby sa rýchlejšie usušili a potom som sa obliekla.

Keď som sa vrátila do izby, Am s Magie sa hrali nejakú hlúpu spoločenskú hru, ktorú sa naučili v Trinástom obvode, a ja som sa zvalila na posteľ. Bola som úplne vyčerpaná a ubolená a jediné, po čom som túžila, bol spánok, lenže Amicia ma už ťahala z postele, aby sme šli na večeru. Posteľ pre mňa v tej chvíli vyzerala oveľa lákavejšie než jedlo, ale vedela som, že neskôr budem určite viac hladná a ak nepôjdem na večeru, iným spôsobom sa k jedlu nedostanem; minimálne nie bez toho, aby som si koledovala o trest. Premohla som sa a pomaly som kráčala do jedálne. Jedlo som zjedla podstatne rýchlejšie ako Amicia s Magie, pretože som sa chcela čo najskôr vrátiť na našu izbu. Sestre stačilo iba, keď som jej povedala, že som unavená z tréningu a viac ma nezdržiavala. Ľahla som si na posteľ, ani som sa neobťažovala zakryť sa a zaspala som.


	2. Chapter 2

Z ďalšieho nepríjemného sna, ktorý sa točil okolo zničenia Dvanásteho obvodu, ma zobudil Magin vzrušený hlas. Odľahlo mi, pretože som sa práve dívala na to, ako Amicia nestihla uniknúť z nášho domu, na ktorý dopadla bomba a zrovnala ho so zemou. Vďačná za prebudenie som otvorila oči. Svetlá boli tlmenejšie, čo znamenalo, že o niekoľko desiatok minút bude pol jedenástej, teda večierka. Počochrala som si oči a keď som ruky odtiahla, uvidela som na zemi vedľa mojej postele sedieť Gala s Magie uhniezdenou v jeho lone. V malých rukách niečo zvierala. Pokúsila som sa nenápadne sa posadiť, no úplne som zabudla na bitku, ktorú som dnes utŕžila, a tak keď som sa dvíhala, neodpustila som si prekvapené a najmä bolestivé zalapanie po dychu. Tým som upútala ich pozornosť.

„Aha, Mel! Pozli co mi dal Gale!" nadšene zvolala Magie, načiahla ku mne ruku a pretŕčala v nej malého dreveného koňa. „To je koník!" s detskou vážnosťou ma poučila.

Napriek bolesti som sa snažila usmiať a ukázať aspoň trochu oduševnenia. „Fíha! Je krásny. Poďakovala si sa?"

Magie zahanbene sklonila hlavu a pokrútila ňou. „Ďakujem, Gale," zamrmlala.

„Za málo," odvetil, veľkou rukou ju pohladil po jemných hnedých vláskoch, a potom sa zadíval na mňa. Jeho sivé oči si ma prehliadli od hlavy až po trup, potom sa zamerali na moju tvár. „Čo ti je?"

Trhla som zmeravenými ramenami. „Tréning," vysvetlila som jedným slovom. Telo som mala stále napnuté bolesťou, nemohla som uvoľniť svaly, a tak som stuhnuto sedela v nie veľmi príjemnej polohe. Chcela som sa posunúť, aby som si mohla oprieť chrbát a trochu povoliť to napätie, ale vedela som, že to bude bolieť, takže som sa neodvážila.

Chvíľu sme obaja mlčky sledovali, ako sa Magie hrá s novou hračkou – jej druhou – až som to napokon nevydržala. Pevne som zaťala zuby, aby som nevydala žiaden zvuk a posunula som sa niekoľko centimetrov vzad. Zvraštila som čelo, ale ani som necekla. Keď som sa mohla oprieť a svaly sa milosrdne uvoľnili, hneď mi pripadal svet krajší. Vydýchla som úľavou, čo pritiahlo Galovu pozornosť. Prehliadol si ma. „Ak si potrebovala pomôcť, stačilo povedať."

Iste, nič som teraz nepotrebovala viac ako to, aby sa ma niekto dotýkal! Pokrútila som hlavou. „Nepotrebovala."

Jasne som videla, ako sa zamračil. Počas posledných niekoľkých týždňov, keď bola ešte Katniss v aréne, som k nemu taká odmeraná nebola. Ktovie, či má aspoň tušenie, čo je príčinou mojej zmeny. Vravela som, že my dvaja sme nikdy neboli priatelia a to je pravda – neboli sme nimi predtým. Veci sa však zmenili v tom momente, ako som mu pred školou ponúkla jablko a on si ho odo mňa vzal. Vtedy som ešte nemala potuchy, že by to mohlo symbolizovať ponuku na priateľstvo a jej následné prijatie. Vtedy som si ešte neuvedomovala, aké to pre mňa bude, keď sa Katniss znova vráti a ja budem až po uši zamilovaná do Gala. Keby som to čo i len tušila, pravdepobobne by som mu to jablko nikdy neponúkla. Lenže stalo sa a my dvaja sme sa spriatelili.

„Vďaka za toho koňa," zamrmlala som. Mala som pocit, že by som to mala povedať, pretože tú vyrezávanú hračku mohol dať aj svojim súrodencom – napríklad Posy, ktorá bola iba o rok staršia ako Magie. Odkedy sme ušli z Dvanásteho obvodu a presťahovali sa do Trinásteho, Gale strávil s Magie dosť veľa času a mne to občas pripadalo, ako keby ju mal radšej než svoju vlastnú sestru, ale to bol, samozrejme, nezmysel. A okrem toho, možno Posy tiež niečo daroval a ja som o tom iba nevedela.

„Nie je to nič moc, ale lepšie než nič."

Pokrútila som hlavou. „Páči sa jej, veď vidíš." Obaja sme sa zadívali, ako Magie posadila bábiku Bibi na koňa a pohybovala ním po podlahe, vydávajúc zvuky, ako keby drevená hračka naozaj cválala. „Prajem si, aby mohla mať skutočné hračky. Také, aké majú deti v Sídle," zamyslene som zamrmlala.

„Bude mať," ľadovým hlasom sa ozval Gale a ja som sa k nemu spýtavo otočila. Pokožku na tvári mal napnutú a čeľusť mu vystupovala, ako ju zatínal. Vedela som, že spomínať pred Galom Sídlo nie je vždy najlepší nápad, pretože v deviatich prípadoch z desiatich sa neuveriteľne nahnevá, no nenapadlo mi dávať si pozor na ústa. Nemyslím si, že bol na svete niekto, kto nenávidel Sídlo viac ako on, ale rozumela som mu asi lepšie, ako si myslel. Nenávidela som pocit, že nie som slobodná, že nemôžem robiť veci, ktoré chcem, a to iba preto lebo to tak nariadil prezident Snow. Cítila som sa tak po celý život na rozdiel od Amicie, ktorá nemala veľmi veľké problémy s poslúchaním zväzujúcich príkazov. To, čo prekážalo jej, bola bieda, hlad a Hry o život – teda inými slovami zbytočné brutálne zabíjanie detí.

„Možno. Nikto nám nemôže zaručiť, že sa konca vojny dožijeme." Cítila som, ako sa na mňa Gale zadíval. Nemala to byť sebaľútosť ani pesimistické myšlienky, iba vyrieknutie holých faktov.

Vstal z podlahy, na ktorej bol uvelebený a ktorá nemohla byť veľmi pohodlná a sadol si ku mne na posteľ. „Tu pod zemou sme v bezpečí."

Nevyvracala som mu to, pravdepodobne to bola pravda. „Možno. Možno to prežijeme a... čo bude potom? Niekedy premýšľam nad tým, aký bude život po vojne."

Gale sa na chvíľu zamyslel, ako keby nad tým on nikdy nepremýšľal a teraz sa snažil za pár sekúnd prísť na odpoveď. „Budeme slobodní," povedal napokon.

To bolo pre neho zrejme to najdôležitejšie, ale nedivila som sa tomu. Ako som sa už zmienila, Gale znášal nátlak Sídla horšie než ostatní. „Asi hej. Ale... vieš, neviem si predstaviť, ako to bude všetko fungovať. Bude to čudné. Dobré, ale čudné."

Uškrnul sa. „Myslím, že si všetci na ‚dobré, ale čudné' veľmi rýchlo zvykneme."

Pokrčila som plecami. Možno bolo zbytočné sa nad tým vôbec zamýšľať. Jediné, v čo som dúfala, bolo, že život po vzbure nebude horší ako pred ňou.

„Mel, je všetko v poriadku?"

Strhla som sa a líca mi automaticky sčervenali. Jednou rukou som sa opatrne dotkla poraneného boku, ktorý začal pri mojom prudkom pohybe nekompromisne prostestovať. „Čo tým myslíš?" spýtala som sa naoko nechápavo.

Zvraštil čelo. „V posledných dvoch týždňoch sa správaš inak. Mám pocit, ako keby si sa mi vyhýbala."

Nebol to iba jeho pocit, bol to holý fakt. To som mu však nemohla povedať bez toho, aby som priznala, prečo to robím. „Som iba zaneprázdnená."

Neviem, či moje klamstvo prehliadol, lebo sa na mňa iba pátravo zadíval a mlčal. Ešte chvíľu sedel na posteli. Nechcela som, aby odišiel, no napokon sa postavil. Tesne pred pol jedenástou odišiel do svojej izby a krátko potom sa medzi dverami objavila Amicia. Rýchlo vošla dovnútra a ja som si všimla, že líca jej svietia žiarivou červenou.

„Kde si bola?" zvedavo som sa opýtala.

„Iba porozprávať sa s Laviniou a Tiou."

„Aha." Amicia si na rozdiel odo mňa našla v Trinástom obvode nové priateľky. Ja asi nie som veľmi spoločenský typ, pretože jediný človek, s ktorým sa rozprávam okrem ľudí, ktorých poznám z nášho obvodu, je Victor a aj to iba preto, že je to môj tréner.

Bok ma bolel pri každom pohybe, ktorý mal aspoň niečo spoločné brušnými svalmi, ale musela som počkať, kým si Amicia s Magie ľahnú do postele a zaspia. Potom som vytiahla zo skrinky tubu a chladivý gél mi upokojil ubolené miesta.

O tri dni neskôr ma modriny takmer vôbec neboleli, hoci nepekné modrofialové fľaky z mojej pokožky ešte nevybledli. Zdalo sa mi, že Victor bol na mňa pri tréningoch mäkší než obvykle, čo sa mi nepáčilo, ale zase na druhej strane nebolo zlé aspoň pár dní necítiť žiadnu bolesť. Nasledujúce dni boli nepredstaviteľne nudné. Väčšinu z nich som strávila v tréningovom centre, aj keď som nemusela, aby bola čo najmenšia šanca, že niekde natrafím na Gala. Nie, nebola som zbabelá, iba by mi lepšie vyhovovalo, keby ma pri pohľade na neho nebolelo srdce, a keďže to nebolo možné, musela som obmedziť jeho prítomnosť vo svojom živote.

O dva týždne neskôr sa konečne začalo v obvode niečo diať a ja som bola nútená vyhrabať sa zo svojej kukly, do ktorej som sa dobrovoľne pochovala. Beeteemu sa podarilo dostať do pravidelného vysielania Sídla a všetci obyvatelia Trinásteho obvodu sa po hlasitom _bum!_ dívali na Katniss, ako stojí medzi ruinami pekárne. Všade naokolo sa rozvírili vzrušené hlasy, no po chvíli sa obraz vytratil a znova sme sa dívali na Peetu Mellarka, ktorý vyzeral veľmi rozrušene. Určite ten prošot videl – tak ako napokon všetci. A potom to prišlo - tie slová, ktoré sa mi zarezali do mozgu a srdce sa mi pod ich vplyvom vydesene rozbúšilo.

„A vy... v Trinástke... Do rána zomriete!"

Čo sme všetci uvideli a počuli po týchto slovách prenesených takmer zúfalým hlasom, mnou však otriaslo viac, ako možnosť útoku Sídla na Trinásty obvod - na nás. Kamera spadla na zem, ozval sa úder nasledovaný Peetovým výkrikom. Na vykachličkovanú podlahu vystrekla krv.

Pristihla som sa, ako zadržiavam dych, ale vypustiť z pľúc vzduch a znova sa nadýchnuť mi pripadalo oveľa ťažšie než pred pár sekundami. Hoci som to nikdy nemala v úmysle, pocítila som k Peetovi a Katniss obrovskú ľútosť.

Po Peetovom očividnom prerieknutí a jeho následnom potrestaní sa veci zbehli pomerne rýchlo. Vyhlásil sa poplach piateho stupňa a sirény, ktoré prenikli snáď do každej škáročky nášho podzemného obydlia, zneli tak ohlušujúco a zlovestne, až som mala nutkanie pritlačiť si ruky na uši, aby som ten zvuk aspoň trochu stlmila. Všetci sme pomaly postupovali hlbšie do jaskyne, kým ja som sa obzerala, aby som zahliadla Amiciu s Magie. Keď vypukol poplach, práve som sa chystala ísť na tréning, takže sme neboli spolu. Nikde som ich nevidela, no dúfala som, že sa do bunkru dostanú včas a bez ťažkostí. Keď som vošla do nášho dočasného príbytku, sestra s Magie tam ešte neboli, čo vo mne vyvolalo nervózne skrútenie žalúdka. Dvakrát som sa zhlboka nadýchla a v duchu si vravela, že všetko bude v poriadku. Predpokladala som, že moja prehnaná reakcia bol ešte pozostatok vysielania Sídla; vedela som predsa, že sa tu nemajú kde stradiť a nič im tu nehrozí, takže nebolo treba sa znepokojovať.

V našej miestnosti, ktorá bola označená číslom päťdesiatdva, boli dve postele prisunuté k sebe, takže vyzerali ako jedna veľká manželská posteľ. Predpokladala som teda, že na nich budeme spať všetky tri. Aby som sa nejako rozptýlila, prečítala som si pokyny pre pobyt v bunkri, a potom som vykročila z našej ubytovacej jednotky, aby som sa dostala k zásobovacej stanici. Vtedy sa predo mnou zjavila Amicia s Magie v náručí a tromi balíčkami prehodenými cez plece.

„Ach, tu si," vydýchla, keď ma uvidela a ja som ju okamžite odbremenila od nákladu.

„Myslela som si, že som prišla skôr ako vy," povedala som a užívala som si pocit úľavy, keď som vedela, že obe sú v poriadku.

Keď sa začal bunker zapĺňať ľuďmi, došlo mi, aký malý je tento priestor v porovnaní s tým hore, ktorý sme obývali doposiaľ. V obavách som si zahryzla do pery a stiahla som sa do našej izby. Sadla som si na posteľ a zatvorila oči, aby som sa upokojila, no v tom sa mi do uší dostal niečí krik.

„Otvorte! Pustite ma von!"

Ten hlas som okamžite spoznala, bola to Katniss. Rýchlo som vstala z postele a zvedavo som vykukla von na chodbu. Vlna ľudí, ktorí ešte stále prichádzali do úkrytu, mi zakrývala výhľad, no podľa toho, ako jej niektorí rýchlo odskakovali z cesty, som vedela, kde sa asi nachádza. Neviem, čo ma donútilo ísť za ňou, nechcela som špehovať ani nič podobné, ale moje nohy akoby samy vedeli, čo robiť. Nenáhlivo som sa predierala davom, nechcela som, aby ma Katniss zahliadla, tak som zostávala o hodný kus pozadu. Z rozhovoru, ktorý sa odohrával pri dverách do bunkra som zistila, že oneskorenci, kvôli ktorým robila taký rozruch, boli Prim, jej sestra, a Gale. Pri pomyslení, že by Gale pri bombardovaní zostal hore, ma poliala studená vlna hrôzy.

Počúvala som, ako Katniss svojej sestre mierne vynadala, ale tá neskôr odbehla a potom nastalo na chvíľu ticho.

„Ak má Peeta pravdu, tieto veci by to neprežili," začula som, ako povedal Gale. Vykukla som spoza pleca väčšieho muža, ktorý stál predo mnou, a zbadala som, že v rukách drží nejakú škatuľu, ktorú podal Katniss a cez plece mal prehodené vrece na korisť. Bolo to jej vrece, všetci v Dvanástom obvode ho dobre poznali, pretože sme ju s ním videli nespočetne veľakrát. Ten pohľad ma takmer primrazil tam, kde som stála. Katniss mu poďakovala, ale jej slová som skoro vôbec nevnímala.

„Chcel som skontrolovať, či sme nezabudli na nič dôležité," povedal. „Keby si ma potrebovala, sme v štyridsaťsedmičke."

Rýchlo som sa zvrtla a bežala som do našej päťdesiatdvojky. Keď som vošla dnu, Amicia na mňa vyvalila oči. Asi som nevyzerala najlepšie. Mala som chuť zvaliť sa na posteľ a plakať, až kým milosrdne nezaspím. Miesto toho som sa meravo oprela o stenu a zviezla sa dolu. O pár minút neskôr sa ozval prvý výbuch a mojím svetom pohli otrasy. Vydesene som zatvorila oči a zúfalo som sa pokúšala predstaviť si, že som niekde úplne inde. Na lúke za naším domom, kde som sa často hrávala s Amiciou, keď sme boli malé a neskôr s Magie, keď som ju strážila. Alebo v lese, na mieste, kde som z divých jabloní zbierala sladkokyslé plody a jeden z nich potom darovala Galovi. Chcela som byť hocikde len nie tam, kde som sa práve nachádzala.

Po niekoľkých minútach načúvania bombardovaniu a cítenia, ako sa stena za mojím chrbtom chveje, som bola odhodlaná poddať sa hystérii. Chcela som vyskočiť, utekať k mohutným oceľovým dverám a búchať do nich päsťami alebo aj kopať, ak by bolo treba, a jačať, aby ma pustili von. Zacítila som, ako si vedľa mňa sadla Amicia a objala ma okolo pliec.

„Predstavuj si, že si doma," zašepkala a ja som zacítila na ruke malé jemné prsty, ktoré určite patrili Magie. Ten malý drobec zo seba nevydal ani hláska.

Bolo mi nanič, keď ešte aj trojročné dieťa to zvládalo lepšie ako ja. Amicia asi tušila, že takáto situácia nastane, preto nebola prekvapená ani vystrašená mojím správaním. Očakávala to, pretože toto nebol môj prvý klaustrofobický záchvat. Jeden som dostala iba pár dní po tom, čo sme sa nasťahovali do Trinásteho obvodu. Nejaký čas, kým som si nezvykla na stieňujúce prostredie, som musela brať lieky na upokojenie. Aj teraz mi Amicia niečo strkala do ruky. Zacítila som tabletku potiahnutú jemným filtrom a zodvihla som hlavu z pokrčených kolien. Spýtavo som sa na ňu zadívala.

„Pomôže ti to."

Prikývla som, ale tabletku som si nevložila do úst, miesto toho som si ju zastrčila hlboko do vrecka nohavíc. Iba sme prišli a ešte som na tom nebola tak zle, aby som potrebovala lieky. Ktovie, ako dlho tu budeme musieť zostať, takže som si nemohla dovoliť plytvať niečim takým vzácnym.

„Plečo plačeš?" spýtal sa ma Magie zvedavo. Priložila malú dlaň ma moje líce a ja som si až vtedy uvedomila, že má pravdu. Ani som si nevšimla, kedy mi z očí začali padať slzy.

„Vieš, tu pod zemou sa trochu bojím."

„Bojíš sa?" neveriacky zopakovala. Zrejme nedokázala pochopiť, ako sa môže niekto dospelý báť.

„Hm," pritakala som.

„Neboj sa, veď som s tebou." Pritúlila sa ku mne a ja som ju pobozkala na čelo.

„Už sa nebudem, sľubujem," zašepkala som jej do ucha.

Amicia Magie po chvíli zodvihla a obe sa posadili na posteľ, no ja som zostala sedieť na zemi, pritisnutá k stene. Vedela som, že môj záchvat úzkosti nemal pôvod iba v strachu z tohto malého priestoru okupovaného príliš veľkým množstvom ľudí. Vyvolalo to to, čo som videla ešte pred náletom. Preto som plakala, preto som sa chvela a chcelo sa mi vyjsť na zemský povrch a nechať sa roztrhať jednou z bômb. Ale Amicia to nevedela, predpokladala, že môj stav mala za následok iba klaustrofóbia a ja som si v tej chvíli priala, aby to tak bolo.

Zodvihla som pohľad. Amicia s Magie ležali na boku na posteli a načúvali zlovestným otrasom. Aj tak nebolo čo iné robiť, pretože nikto z nás nemal čas si vziať niečo zo svojich osobných vecí. Ja som bola pri tréningovom centre, keď sa začal poplach, takže som nemohla ani pomyslieť na to, že by som bežala do našej izby, aby som Magie vzala jej dve hračky, pretože to bolo príliš ďaleko. Ja som nepotrebovala nič a asi ani Amicia nie, ale bolo mi ľúto, že Magie pri sebe nemá jediné dve veci, ktoré sú naozaj jej. Tento fakt moju žiarlivosť a bolesť voči tomu, čo urobil Gale pre Katniss, iba zväčšil.

Hlavu som si položila späť na kolená a povzdychla som si. Zvuky podobné hrmeniu som sa snažila bolokovať myšlienkami, ktoré by ma zaujali väčšmi než okolitý svet. Napadlo mi, či sa niekedy v živote zmierim s tým, že pre Gala nič neznamenám. Nuž, možno nie nič, ale určite nie toľko, čo Katniss. Na mňa alebo Magie pri svojom ‚uisťovaní sa, či majú všetko', ani nepomyslel.

Nie že by som si niekedy robila skutočné nádeje, že ma bude Gale raz milovať, že mi dá prednosť pred ňou, ale... keď bola Katniss preč, všetko bolo iné. Neporovnateľne iné. Potom, ako šla do Hier o život prvý raz, mi bolo Gala ľúto, keď som videla, aký zronený a osamelý je. Vedela som, že potrebuje priateľa. Možno ho nechcel, ale potreboval ho a preto si pár dní po tom, čo si odo mňa vzal jablko, ku mne po skončení vyučovania prisadol na lúke. Neviem, ako ma tam našiel, ale zarazu tam stál a sadal si iba pár centimetrov odo mňa. Dôvod, prečo som bola vonku a nie doma boli práve Hry. Nechcela som ich vidieť a vonku na lúke som sa na to nemusela pozerať. Nikde na mňa nečíhali obrazovky s ohavnými záznamami vraždenia. Bohužiaľ, úplne sme sa tomu vyhnúť nemohli, pretože Hry vysielali často, niekedy aj v neskorých nočných hodinách, kedy sme už boli doma, ale aspoň čiastočný únik mi padol dobre. Predpokladala som, že to bol dôvod, prečo tam bol aj Gale. Nič mi nepovedal za celý čas, čo sme tam sedeli a dívali sa na horizont, a to sme tam pobudli dosť dlho. Ďalší deň tam bol znova a rovnako ako deň predtým si vedľa mňa iba mlčky sadol. Stalo sa to naším rituálom, trávili sme tam hodiny takmer každý deň iba s niekoľkými výnimkami, kedy šiel Gale loviť. Nikdy mi dopredu nepovedal, že nepríde, pretože sme sa vlastne vôbec nerozprávali a tvárili sme sa, že stretnutia na lúke sú vždy iba náhoda. No ja som vždy vedela, kde bol.

Veci sa však jedného dňa zmenili.

„Kde si vzala to jablko?" spýtal sa ma z ničoho nič a ja som bola taká prekvapená, že prehovoril, až som nebola schopná odpovedať niekoľko sekúnd.

„Viem, kde rastú divé jablone," povedala som napokon. Pocítila som na ľavom profile jeho prenikavý pohľad.

Na chvíľu sa odmlčal, no potom sa odhodlal zašepkať: „To nemohlo byť nikde v Dvanástom obvode."

Tým mi naznačil, že som musela ísť mimo obvodu, a teda do lesa. Nechcela som sa priamo pred ním usvedčiť, hoci on chodil do lesa tiež, tak som mlčala. Ale týmto rozhovorom sa začalo niečo, čo som už potom nedokázala zastaviť. Keď sme sedávali tam vonku medzi jemnou, mäkkou trávou a záplavou kvitnúcich kvetov, krátili sme si čas rozprávaním. Vtedy som ešte netušila, že sa mi Gale môže dostať tak hlboko pod kožu, že ho odtiaľ neskôr nebudem môcť vypudiť. Chcela som byť iba kamarátka, aj napriek tomu, že sa mi páčil, pretože som vedela o jeho citoch ku Katniss, ibaže srdcu som prikázať nemohla.

„Och, tu ste," vytrhol ma zo zamyslenia mužský hlas a keď som si uvedomila, že je to Gale, srdce sa mi prudko rozbúšilo, hoci som ho teraz naozaj nechcela vidieť.

„Myslel som si to," zamumlal.

Hlavu som nechala sklopenú, položenú na kolenách, ktoré som objímala rukami. Keďže som sa nedívala, nevidela som, ako ku mne pristúpil a sadol si vedľa mňa na zem, iba som začula nejasné šuchotanie. Pocítila som, ako ma objal svojimi silnými rukami.

„To bude v poriadku, Mel, uvidíš," zašepkal a jeho jemný upokojujúci hlas mi vohnal do očí ďalšie slzy, pretože som vedela, že jeho starostlivosť je iba kamarátska. Nebolo to nič viac a mňa tento fakt veľmi zabolel.

Rukou mi zatlačil na hlavu a donútil ma, aby sa trochu narovnala a oprela sa lícom o ohyb medzi jeho krkom a plecom. Prstami som zovrela jeho šedé tričko a snažila som sa zastaviť príval sĺz, aby som ho celého nezmáčala.

„Čoskoro bude koniec."

Nad hlavami nám zahrmel dopad ďalšej bomby, akoby chcela jeho slová vyvrátiť a moje vnútro sa rozdelilo na dve časti. Jedna zúfalo nechcela, aby sa to bombardovanie niekedy skončilo a ja som mohla navždy zostať v jeho náručí a tá druhá potrebovala, aby Gale odišiel. Aby ma nechal tak a navždy sa vytratil z môjho života, nech sa od neho môžem konečne oslobodiť.

Neviem prečo, no napriek tomu, že vedľa mňa sedel, neprestala som sa triasť a on mi rukou šúchal rameno, ako keby som sa chvela od zimy. Možno moje podvedomie si uvedomovalo stiesnené priestory intenzívnejšie a to bol výsledok.

„Zatvor oči," potichu prikázal. „Predstav si, že si na pláži a pred sebou máš iba nekonečné, šíre more."

„Nikdy som nebola na pláži," poznamenala som.

„Ani ja nie. Ale vieš, ako vyzerá, nie?" doberal si ma. Každý vedel, ako vyzerá pláž a more – niekedy sme ich vídavali v Hrách o život. „Predstav si more, ktoré na obzore splýva s oblohou. Nohy ti obmýva teplá voda a slnečné lúče ti zohrievajú tvár."

Predstava to bola pekná, ale bolesť z toho, čo som dnes videla, nijako nezmiernila. Krajšie bolo snívať o tom, ako je na tej pláži so mnou a žiadna Katniss neexistuje. Viem, že som tým týrala iba sama seba, ale nemohla som si pomôcť.

„Vieš, ty by si mala mať k moru celkom blízko."

„Ako to?" prekvapene som sa spýtala a potiahla som nosom. Môj otec sa síce nenarodil v Dvanástom obvode, ale ani vo Štvrtom, ktoré sa venovalo rybolovu, takže som nevedela, o čom hovorí.

„Tvoje oči sú tie najmodrejšie, aké som kedy videl. Vyzerá to, ako keby si v nich mala svoj súkromný oceán."

Možno to nemyslel romanticky – vlastne by som dala ruku do ohňa za to, že to vôbec nemyslel romanticky – no moje srdce sa aj tak vzrušene rozbúšilo. Dúfala som, že ten zbesilý tlkot necítil.


	3. Chapter 3

V protibombovom úkryte sme zostali tri alebo štyri dni, presne neviem, pretože väčšinu času som sa snažila spať. Netrvalo dlho a dospela som do bodu, kedy mi Amicia tabletku na upokojenie musela strčiť do hrdla či sa mi to páčilo alebo nie. Našťastie, svedkom mojej hystérie bola iba ona a Gale, Magie vtedy v miestnosti nebola. Zvyšok času som potom strávila v milosrdnom omámení, kedy som sotva niečo vnímala. Keď útoky konečne prestali a my sme sa presťahovali späť bližšie k zemskému povrchu, uľavilo sa mi. Predtým by mi ani vo sne nenapadlo, že tieto potkanie tunely budú pre mňa niekedy znamenať slobodu.

Trvalo mi takmer dva dni, než som sa dostala z dočasného šialenstva spôsobeného podzemným väznením, ale potom som začala znova fungovať normálne. Starala som sa o Magie, chodila na tréningy a pomáhala v sekciách, kde mi to prikázali. Ako som tak sama kráčala po poloprázdnych chodbách, zišlo mi na um, že aspoň na niečo bol niekoľkodňový pobyt v bukri dobrý. Takmer po celý čas ukrývania sa bol Gale so mnou, pretože on bol jediný človek, ktorý dokázal aspoň trochu potlačiť moje klaustrofobické šialenstvo a upokojiť ma. A teraz, keď sa zase všetko vrátilo do starých koľají, mi chýbal tak veľmi, až som mala pocit, že sa jeho prítomnosť pre mňa za ten krátky čas stala drogou. Netrúfla som si premýšľať o tom, či by som bola ochotná vrátiť sa tam, ak by to znamenalo, že si tým Gala k sebe pripútam. No obávala som sa, že už to, že mi to vôbec napadlo, o niečo svedčilo.

Z tréningu som sa podľa harmonogramu pobrala rovno na obed. Jedáleň bola takmer úplne zaplnená a kým som kráčala k pultu a nastavila ruku pod skener, obzerala som sa okolo seba, aby som si vyhliadla prijateľné miesto na sedenie. Na podnos mi pristál tanier s nevábne vyzarajúcim niečím, čo som nevedela identifikovať, spolu s kúskom chleba a menšou miskou dusenej kapusty. Znechutene som zvraštila nos, ale snažila som sa to zakryť, pretože som nechcela vyzerať nevďačne. Bola som rada, že som mala každý deň plný žalúdok a nemusela chodiť spať vyhladovná, no to nezmiernilo môj odpor k miestnej kuchyni. Radšej som si zahryzla do jazyka a šla sa niekam posadiť. Prechádzala som uličkami medzi stolmi, až som v rohu miestnosti zahliadla sedieť chrbtom ku mne Amiciu s Magie. Magienu malú postavu a jemné bledohnedé vlasy by som spoznala v tisícovom dave.

„Vojačka Olivierová!" zahrmel za mnou hlas, až som nadskočila a bola som rada, že som neprevrátila tácku a neznehodnotila tak vzácne jedlo. Zvrtla som sa, aby som sa stretla zoči-voči Galovmu zlomyseľnému úškrnu.

„Záchvaty ťa prešli?" spýtal sa s humorom v hlase, ale vedela som, že ho to naozaj zaujíma. Inak by sa predsa neobťažoval pokúšať sa pomôcť mi, keď sme boli ešte v úkryte.

Prikývla som. „Všetko je po starom."

„Určite?" naliehal a ja som sa na neho prekvapene zadívala. „Vieš, že ja a Katniss máme dovolené chodiť von..."

„Viem," odvetila som, nevediac, čo týmto sleduje. Iste že som vedela, že vedenie je ochotné poskytnúť Katniss isté privilégiá, o ktorých sa nám ostatným ani nesníva.

„Myslím, že by ti pomohlo, keby si mohla ísť na pár hodín von... do lesa. Mohol by som zariadiť, aby si šla s Katniss miesto mňa," veľkoryso mi ponúkol, ale miesto toho, aby ma jeho obeť dojala, pery som nahnevane pritisla k sebe.

„Nie!" vyhŕkla som ostro. Bolo mi jedno, čo si o mojom správaní pomyslí. Za prvé som nebola ochotná obrať Gala o jedno z mála potešení, ktoré vo svojom živote mal a za druhé radšej by som naveky zostala pochovaná pod nánosmi čiernej zemi, než šla s Katniss. Vedela som, že to je detinské, že tým škodím iba sebe, ale nemohla som si pomôcť; moja averzia voči nej začínala byť príliš veľká. Okrem toho Gale by, samozrejme, potreboval súhlas prezidentky Coinovej a bola som si istá, že by ho nedostal. Nie pre mňa, pretože ja som bola na rozdiel od Katniss bezvýznamná.

„Nie je to potrebné, som v poriadku," predsa len som dodala miernejším hlasom, no všimla som si, že Gale zostal v pomykove. Moja prudká reakcia ho asi prekvapila. Nechápala som prečo.

„Sadneš si k nám?" váhavo sa opýtal.

Sledovala som líniu jeho pohľadu, aby som vedela, kam presne si to mám ísť sadnúť. Nemôžem povedať, že som bola prekvapená, keď som pri stole, na ktorý ukazoval, zahliadla sedieť Katniss a Prim. Avšak to, že ma to veľmi neprekvapilo, ešte neznamenalo, že som z toho bola celá bez seba. Moja reakcia bola taká ako zvyčajne – v hrudi ma bolestivo pichlo.

„Čo je s Katniss?" zaujímalo ma. Pod očami sa jej rysovali výrazné kruhy a jej tvár bola bledšia a najmä utrápenejšia než zvyčajne bývala. Meravo sedela na lavičke so zvesenými plecami a lyžicou sa prehrabávala v jedle. Vyzerala úplne mimo.

Začula som, ako si Gale vedľa mňa povzdychol. Zvrtla som sa k nemu a zistila, že aj on na ňu hľadí. „Konečne jej to došlo."

„Čo jej došlo?" nerozumela som.

„Zistila, že Peetu Snow väzní preto, aby ju zlomil. Už vie, že mu urobia čokoľvek, len aby ju dostali na kolená."

_Čokoľvek_. Zamrazilo ma. V súvislosti s kreatívnymi mozgami trýzniteľov Sídla to slovo nemohlo mať doslovnejší význam. Vnútrom sa mi rozliala ľútosť a hrôza. Zároveň som nedokázala pochopiť ako to, že ja sama som na to neprišla skôr. Možno som od nich takú ukrutnosť nečakala, ale to mi pripadalo absurdné, pretože od ľudí, ktorí vymysleli Hry o život, by mal človek čakať úplne všetko. Ako sa vôbec môže Katniss cítiť? Ako sa z toho môže nezblázniť? Na krátko som si spomenula na incident, ktorý sa stal po návrate Katniss a Peeta z Hier o život. Po zmene vrchného Mierotvorcu chytili Gala krátko po tom, ako pytliačil v lese, s vakom s korisťou prehodeným cez plece. Nevidela som ho, ako ho bičovali. V tom čase som bola doma a Amicia, hoci dobre vedela, čo sa deje, mi nič nepovedala, pretože vedela, aká by bola moja reakcia. Skočila by som dozorcovi pod ranu ešte skôr než Katniss. Sestra to predo mnou však nemohla tajiť dlho, pretože hlasy, ktoré doliehali z námestia až k nášmu domu, mi samy naznačovali, že sa niečo deje. Na námestie som dobehla, až keď už Gala odnášali. Veľmi dobre som si pamätala tú hrôzu, ktorá ma obostrela, keď som zahliadla otvorené rany na jeho chrbte. Takmer som sa pri tom pohľade povracala a to nie iba preto, lebo jeho chrbát vyzeral ohavne. Bolo mi nevoľno z predstavy, akú mučivú bolesť musel pretrpieť. A vtedy, keď sa moje oči zamerali na Katnissinu tvár a ja som uvidela jej poranené líce, dosvedčujúce jej snahu zabrániť Galovmu linčovaniu, som k nej po prvý raz v živote pocítila skútočné, nefalšované sympatie, ba čo viac, bola som jej neskonale vďačná.

Ako by som sa cítila, keby bol v Sídle Gale a ja by som vedela, že ho tam bičujú? Alebo ešte niečo horšie? Prežila by som vôbec vedomie, že mu ubližujú kvôli mne? Nedokázala som si to dokonca ani predstaviť, čo bolo iba dobre, nočných môr som mala aj bez toho dostatok. Avšak akonáhle som na to pomyslela, v mysli mi vyskočilo jediné slovo žiariace v temnote a kričiace na mňa s ohromnou intenzitou. _Samovražda_. Zabila by som sa, len aby ho nechali na pokoji a jeho utrpenie by sa skončilo? Alebo by to bol skôr spôsob, ako ukončiť _moje_ utrpenie? Zrejme by to aj tak nemalo cenu, pretože škodu, ktorú by napáchali, by som aj tak nedokázala ničím napraviť. Rovnako sa musela cítiť aj Katniss a ja som si uvedomila, že to je možno na tom to najhoršie. Čokoľvek urobí, akokoľvek sa to bude snažiť napraviť, nič už viac nebude ako predtým. Ničím to nebude môcť zmazať.

Podnos s jedlom sa zakymácal, keď sa mi roztriasli ruky. Zamrkala som viečkami a párkrát zatriasla hlavou. Neverila som, že mi to pomôže zbaviť sa strašidelných myšlienok, ale toto gesto som mala príliš zafixované na to, aby som sa ho len tak zbavila.

„Tamto sedí Amicia s Magie, pôjdem radšej tam," odvetila sa na Galovu otázku a bez ďalších zbytočných rečí alebo pohľadov som odkráčala. Dala by som čokoľvek za to, aby som mohla vidieť do jeho vnútra a zistiť, či ho moje odmietnutie aspoň trošku mrzí.

Po obede som sa chvíľu poflakovala po chodbách, až som sa napokon vrátila do našej izby za Magie, aby mohla ísť Amicia pomáhať do práčovní. Keď som sa večer uložila do postele, dlho som nemohla zaspať. Hrôzostrašné myšlienky na Gale zajatého v Sídle a mojou vinou umučeného na smrť mi neschádzali z mysle. Akonáhle som konečne zaspala, úplne vyčerpaná, nočné mory ma privítali s otvorenou náručou. Neustále som sa budila a zreje môj zmorený výraz zastavil sestru, aby ma ráno zobudila. Keď som konečne vstala, bol čas obeda. V jedálni som si sadla k práznemu stolu, pretože Amiciu s Magie som nikde nevidela. Akonáhle som sa najedla a znova začala vnímať okolie, hneď som vedela, že sa niečo deje. Po miestnosti sa ako hurikán prehnala Katnissina skrášľujúca svorka zo Sídla, v rukách podnosy s jedlom, ktoré odnášali preč. To samo o sebe bolo veľmi nezvyčajné, pretože v celom Trinástom obvode vládol prísny zákaz vynášania jedla z jedálne. Všimla som si, že ja som nebola jediná, koho tento úkaz zaujal.

Odložila som podnos so špinavým riadom a podľa pokynov na ruke som sa pobrala do tréningového centra. Keď som vstúpila dnu, Victor tam už bol a čakal na mňa.

„Čo sa deje? Katniss znova natáča prošot?" spýtala som sa ho, keď som k nemu pristúpila.

„Áno," stručne odvetil a zvrtol sa k stojanu so zbraňami.

„Och, naozaj?" Prekvapilo ma to. Včera bola Katniss v stave, v ktorom sa sotva dokázala prinútiť najesť sa a teraz natáča prošot? No na druhej strane bolo možné, že sa potrebovala niečím rozptýliť. Tomu som rozumela.

„Robia to, aby prošotom odviedli pozornosť Sídla," ozval sa Paul, chlapec z Dvanásteho obvodu starší odo mňa, ktorý patril do mojej skupiny dobrovoľníkov v trénovaní so zbraňami.

Zamračila som sa, keďže som nevedela, o čom hovorí. „Odviedli pozornosť?" zopakovala som po ňom a očami som sa pátravo zahľadela na Victora. Zbadala som, ako na Paula vrhol zachmúrený pohľad. Bol snáď nahnevaný, že mi to povedal? Ale prečo? Prečo nechcel, aby som o tom vedela?

„Victor, čo sa deje? Čo chcú urobiť?"

Môj tréner si ma chvíľu skúmavo premeriaval, až si napokon povzdychol a jemne zvesil plecia. „Potrebujú odviesť pozornosť Snowa, aby mohli zachrániť Peetu a Annie, Finnnickovo dievča."

„Takže Coinová poslala do Sídla záchrannú misiu?" čudovala som sa. Zostávala som však pokojná, pretože v tej chvíli mi ešte nedochádzalo, čo to naozaj znamená.

„Áno."

„Ach," ušlo mi, ale viac som sa tým nezaoberala. Zvrtla som sa a zo stojana som vzala ťažký meč. Keď som sa otočila späť k Victorovi, našla som ho uprene na mňa hľadieť, ako keby na niečo čakal.

„Čo je?"

Neodpovedal mi. Rýchlo potriasol hlavou, prešiel ku žinienke a postavil sa do pozície. Nasledovala som ho, ale Paulove ďalšie slová a zastavili.

„Poslali tých najlepších vojakov. Kto by si bol pomyslel, že bude medzi nimi aj jeden z nás."

Stuhla som, akonáhle mi došiel význam jeho slov. Otočila som sa. „Čo tým myslíš jeden z nás?" spýtala som sa bez dychu.

„Gale, on tam šiel tiež."

Zostala som na neho civieť, meč mi vykĺzol z ruky. Nie, nemohla som tomu uveriť. Rozbehla som sa z tréningového centra, vo dverách som do niekoho vrazila a zhodila ho na zem, ale nestarala som sa. Najrýchlejšie, ako som vedela, som bežala ku Galovej ubytovacej jednotke. Modlila som sa, aby tam bol. Nemohol predsa odísť! Nemohol nás všetkých tak hlúpo opustiť – svoju mamu, súrodencov a... mňa - a vrhnúť sa v ústrety takému nebezpečenstvu. Takú možnosť som si nebola schopná pripustiť, pretože keby to bola pravda, keby naozaj išiel do Sídla... Na to som nebola ochotná ani pomyslieť.

Utekala som širokými hlavnými chodbami a úzkymi chodbičkami jednotlivých sekcií, narážala som do ľudí, ktorí na mňa pohoršene volali, ale nezastavila som sa, kým som nedosiahla svoj cieľ. Odtisla som dvere a ako zmyslov zbavená som sa vrhla dovnútra. Môj zrak sa okamžite upriamil na Hazelle, Galovu mamu, ktorá sedela meravo na jednej z postelí. Rory a Vick boli každý z jednej strany vedľa nej a na kolenách držala Posy, svoju jedinú dcéru. Keď ma uvidela, vstala a Posy položila na posteľ.

„Povedzte mi, že to nie je pravda," žiadala som slabým hlasom, ktorý zanikal v mojom zbesilom lapaní po dychu. Netušila som, že bude znieť tak krehko. Hoci som sa necítila silná, myslela som, že aspoň môj hlas taký bude. Mýlila som sa.

Nevedela som, či Hazelle Hawthornová tušila niečo o mojich citoch ku Galovi, no očividne veľmi dobre vedela, o čom hovorím. Na tvári sa jej usadil výraz nekonečného smútku a už vtedy som to vedela. Oči sa mi naplnili horúcimi slzami, keď ku mne pristúpila a položila mi jednu ruku na plece.

„Je preč, Melia," povedala s pokojom, ktorému som nerozumela. V tej chvíli som prepukla v plač. Hodila som sa do Hazellinho otvoreného náručia, o ktorom som vedela, že na neho nemám právo, pretože ona trpela tiež, takže žiadať od nej útechu nebolo fér.

„On sa vráti," zlomene zašepkala. Nevedela som, či sa tým snaží uistiť mňa alebo seba.

Bolesť v hrudi bola obrovská, väčšia, než by som si kedy predstavovala a pod jej náporom mi robilo problémy obyčajné dýchanie. Odtiahla som sa od Hazelle a studenými prstami si zotrela slzy z tváre. Na chvíľu som zatvorila oči. Jediné, čo mi presiaklo do vedomia, bolo bubnovanie v ušiach a bolestivé, napäté tepanie v spánkoch. Zrazu sa mi zdalo hrozne ťažké znovu otvoriť oči, prestávala som cítiť váhu svojho tela a posledné, čo som počula, bolo volanie môjho mena.

Keď som sa prebrala, ležala som na zemi a Hazelle sa ku mne skláňala s obavami vrytými v črtách tváre. Nemohla som uveriť, že som omdlela. Zložila som sa ako úplný slaboch. Na chvíľu sa ma zmocnil dotiaravý pocit hanby, no ten bol okamžite prehlušený novou vlnou strachu a bolesti. Gale bol tam vonku, v Sídle a možno sa už nikdy nevráti! Mimické svaly sa zvraštili v bolestivej grimase a z hrdla mi vykĺzol hlasný vzlyk.

„Melia," oslovila ma Hazelle a zatriasla mnou. „Môžeš vstať?"

Cez slzy som ju videla rozmazane, ale prikývla som a sadla som si. Pomohla mi na nohy a keď som už stála, tlačila ma ku dverám.

„Musíš ísť na ošetrovňu," povedala a otočila sa k svojim deťom. „Vick, postráž súrodencov."

Mimovoľne som sa aj ja obzrela a stretla sa s vystrašenými očami Galovej sestry. „Nie," zaprotestovala som, „som v poriadku, nepotrebujem lekára."

„Keby si bola v poriadku, neskolabovala by si."

„To nebolo... Vy viete, prečo som omdlela; nepotrebujem doktora," naliehala som. Následne som zacítila, ako stisk na mojom lakti stratil na sile a napokon sme zastali uprostred chodby.

„Bude v poriadku."

„Ako to môžete vedieť?" takmer nahnevane som sa spýtala.

„Verím tomu. Musím tomu veriť."

Bezmyšlienkovite som prikývla, odpojila som sa od nej a zanechala ju na chodbe dívať sa, ako odchádzam. Slzy mi neprestávali jedna za druhou kĺzať po lícach, stretali sa na brade a kvapkali na zem alebo na biele tričko, na ktorom vytvárali mokrú škvrnu. So zvesenou hlavou som dokráčala k našej bunke. Keď som vošla dnu, Amicia s Victorom ma už čakali. Došlo mi, že Victor za ňou bežal ihneď, ako som utiekla z tréningového centra.

„Och, Melia," vyhŕkla sestra súcitne a okamžite sa na mňa vrhla. Objatie som jej neopätovala.

„Ty si to vedela," vydýchla som, náhle mi došlo, prečo ma nechala tak dlho spať. Museli odísť ráno alebo minimálne ešte niekedy pred obedom a Amicia ma nezobudila preto, aby som o tom nevedela. Naozaj si však myslela, že by som sa to skôr či neskôr nedozvedela?

„Mel... nechcela som, aby...," hlas jej zlyhal, nevedela, čo povedať.

„Nechcela si, aby sa stalo _toto_?" uštipačne som odvrkla. Vtedy sa do našej debaty zamiešal Victor.

„Iba nechcela, aby si sa trápila," obraňoval ju.

Pery sa mi skrivili do kyslého úsmevu. „Skvele sa jej to podarilo. Tak či tak by som sa to nakoniec dozvedela a keby mi o tom povedala skôr, možno by som mohla..."

„Presvedčiť ho, aby nešiel?" skočila mi do reči Amicia a dokončila vetu za mňa. „Vieš, že by to neurobil. Nepočúval by ťa."

Ostro som sa na ňu pozrela, no znova som zacítila v očiach slzy, pretože som vedela, že má pravdu. Akokoľvek by som sa snažila prehovoriť ho, nech nejde, akékoľvek argumenty by som použila, bolo by to zbytočné, lebo on by pre Katniss urobil čokoľvek. Dokonca by aj riskoval život, aby zachránil chlapca, ktorého milovala. Do hrude sa mi zaboril ďalší pomyselný nôž. Niekedy sa mi zdalo, že už nikdy v živote sa tej bolesti nezbavím.

Amicia ma donútila sadnúť si na posteľ. „Gale je silný, vráti sa," povedala a ja som sa strhla. Prečo mali všetci potrebu upokojovať ma klamstvami? Nebola som predsa hlúpa!

„Ako povedal Paul, poslali najlepších mužov a majú dobrý plán," podporil Amiciu Victor, ale ja som pokrútila hlavou.

„Oni išli do Sídla, Victor! Na miesto, kde sú tisícky vojakov s prístupom k nekonečnému množstvu rôznych zbaraní. Akú šancu majú dostať sa odtiaľ živí aj za pomoci nejakého hlúpeho prošotu?" vykríka som, začalo sa ma zmocňovať zúfalstvo.

Odvrátila som tvár a zložila som si hlavu do dlaní. Snažila som sa vymyslieť, čo mám robiť, pretože iba sedieť a čakať na to, ako to celé dopadne, mi pripadalo nereálne. Amicia mi strčila do ruky šálku s čajom, ktorú som odmietla, ale sestra sa nedala tak ľahko odbyť. Napokon som do seba dostala pár dúškov, aby mi konečne dala pokoj. Až keď sa mi zrazu začali zatvárať od únavy oči, došlo mi, že tam musela primiešať silné prášky na spanie.

Zobudila som sa až na druhý deň ráno. Asi pol hodinu som iba ležala na posteli a otupene zízala na šedý strop. Nemala som chuť vstať a začať sa správať normálne... ešte nie. Krátko pred obedom som sa konečne obliekla a namierila som si to rovno do tréningového centra. Nebola som hladná a chcela som byť niekde s prístupom ku zbraniam. Kým som kráčala chodbami hlbšie do podzemia, či už som to chcela alebo nie, myšlienky mi samovoľne zaleteli ku Galovi. Ako to mohol urobiť? Ako mohol tak hlúpo všetko hodiť za hlavu a utekať zachrániť Peetu iba kvôli nej? Samozrejme, vedela som, že Katniss to od neho nežiadala, určite sa prihlásil ako dobrovoľník, ale to to robilo ešte horšie. A ona? Je naozaj taká sebecká, keď ho nechala ísť? Bola som si istá, že ju nikto neudržiaval v nevedomosti tak ako mňa, koniec-koncov ona vedela takmer vždy o všetkom, čo sa dialo, takže musela vedieť aj o tomto. Prečo ho nezastavila? Alebo jej na tom nezáležalo? Prečo... prečo sa jednoducho konečne niekam nevyparí? Bola som jediná, kto videl, že každý jeden človek v jej okolí trpí? Možno odo mňa nebolo fér takto ju súdiť, ale bolo mi to naozaj jedno. Katniss mala šťastie, že som sa s ňou po ceste dolu nestretla, pretože neviem, čo by som jej bola schopná v tej chvíli urobiť.

Čím bližšie som bola tréningovému centru, tým nahnevanejšia som bola. Na Gala, pretože bez slova odišiel na záchrannú misiu, aby riskoval život kvôli dievčaťu, ktoré toho nebolo hodné. Na Katniss, pretože každému iba ubližovala a hoci to nebol jej zámer, v tej chvíli som nebola ochotná vziať to na vedomie. Na Amiciu a Victora, pretože predo mnou tajili Galov odchod a zničili tak moju jedinú šancu pokúsiť sa odhovoriť ho od toho. Na vojnu, na Snowa, na Sídlo a celý svet, pretože kvôli nim sme boli všetci v smrteľnom nebezpečenstve a napokon znova na Katniss, pretože kvôli tomu hlúpemu triku s bobuľami, ktorý nemal nič znamenať, bola ona jediný človek, ktorý bol skutočne v bezpečí a nezaslúžila si to!

Rýchlo som preletela cez automatické dvere a nezastavila som sa, kým som nemala pred sebou ťažké boxerské vrece. Potrebovala som si tú zlosť niekde vybiť, ale nechcela som ublížiť ani Victorovi, ani žiadnemu inému trénerovi či regrútovi. Do vreca som búšila aspoň desať minút, než mi na plece dopadla niečia ruka.

„Zvoľni, vojačka!"

Bol to Victor. Prižmúrila som oči a zvrtla som sa k nemu. „Ešte som ani poriadne nezačala."

Nadvihol na mňa obočie. „Takže si viac než pripravená na tréning?" spýtal sa a hodil mi meč. Nezaváhala som ani na sekundu a akonáhle sa moje prsty obtočili okolo rúčky, zaútočila som na neho. Možno som nebola taká dobrá ako Victor – v skutočnosti boli moje schopnosti o dosť pozadu v provnaní s tými jeho -, ale zlosť, ktorú som v sebe už viac nebola ochotná dusiť, akékoľvek nedostatky nahradila. Odrážala som jeho výpady s pre mňa neobvyklou rýchlosťou a presnosťou a každý jeden som oplácala s ešte väčšou zúrivosťou, než ten predchádzajúci. Myslela som si, že mi to aspoň trochu pomôže, že to trochu uľaví mojej bolesti a zmierni hnev, ktorý som cítila. Mýlila som sa. Na konci boja, kedy mi Victor konečne vyrazil meč z ruky a ja som pred ním zostala bezradne stáť, som necítila žiadne zmiernenie iba únavu.

Zložila som sa na žinienku a lapala som po dychu. Ešte nikdy som nezažila taký intenzívny boj, ale na druhej strane nikdy som nebola taká nahnevaná a plná frustrácie.

„To bolo pôsobivé," ozvalo sa nado mnou.

Zaklonila som hlavu. Iba o meter ďalej stál akýsi vysoký chlapík v charakteristickej šedej uniforme Trinásteho obvodu. Matne som si spomenula, že som ho v tréningovom centre už prákrát videla, no nikdy som sa s ním nerozprávala.

„Ty ju trénuješ?" opýtal sa a otočil sa k Victorovi.

„Áno, je to vojačka Olivierová z Dvanásteho obvodu."

Prehliadol si ma od hlavy po päty, ako keby ma študoval. „Prečo sa ešte nezúčastnila vyššej fázy tréningu? Je dobrá a očividne má v sebe entuziazmus, ktorý na bojisku potrebujeme. Po pár dňoch intenzívneho tréningu s automatickými zbraňami bude pripravená na misiu," povedal a zahľadel sa mi do očí. „Čo na to povieš, vojačka Olivierová?"

Neviem, čo ma to posadlo, keď som bez rozmyslu vyhŕkla „dobre". V prvom okamihu ma prepadla ohromná vlna paniky, ale v ďalšej sekunde som bola znova úplne pokojná. Muž prikývol.

„Zajtra začínaš, riaď sa pokynmi zo skenu." Potom sa zvrtol a odišiel. Keď sa za ním zatvorili automatické dvere, Victor ma chytil za ruku a zvrtol k sebe.

„Zbláznila si sa? Amicia ti to nikdy nedovolí!"

Vzplanula vo mne ďalšia vlna už tak dobre známeho hnevu. „Ona do toho nemá čo hovoriť," odsekla som, vytrhla som sa z jeho zovretia a zamierila si to k východu. Boj ma vyčerpal, ale keď som si prekvapene uvedomila, že som hladná, zmenila som smer a vošla som do takmer prázdnej jedálne. Čas obeda sa už takmer skončil, no ešte stále som mala niekoľko minút na to, aby som si uchmatla svoju porciu. Kým som pomaly jedla hustú zeleninovú polievku, do ktorej som si namáčala kúsok planého chleba, prisadla si ku mne Hazelle.

„Melia, ako ti je?"

Prekvapene som sa k nej otočila. Toto bolo prvý raz, čo ku mne prehovorila prvá. Náš prvý rozhovor vôbec sa odohral včera, keď som vtrhla do ich ubytovacej jednotky.

Prehltla som a pokrčila som plecami. „Fajn." Všimla som si, že jej deti si usporiadane sadli k vedľajšiemu prázdnemu stolu a čakali na svoju mamu.

„Musíš veriť, že bude v poriadku," potichu povedala.

Zamračila som sa, pohľad som zaborila do misky s polievkou. Nechcela som o tom hovoriť. Moje vlastné myšlienky boli dosť bolestivé, nepotrebovala som, aby mi niekto ďalší pridával viac bolesti tým, že mi to bude pripomínať. „Len viera nestačí, to ho neprivedie späť."

„Ale čo iné nám zostane, ak nie viera?"

„Našťastie tu je niečo, na čo sa môžem upnúť." Vložila som si do úst kúsok chlepa a chvíľu som ho prežúvala, než som ho konečne prehltla. „Pôjdem do boja."

Začula som, ako sa Hazelle zostra nadýchla. „Čo na to hovorí Amicia?"

Trhla som plecami. „Neviem, ešte som jej to nepovedala."

Zmĺkla a ja som sa plne sústredila na jedenie. Aj prílišná pozornosť venovaná triviálnym aktivitám bola lepšia, než myslieť na Gala a na fakt, že možno práve v tejto chvíli ho chytili Mierotvorcovia a chystajú sa ho mučiť. Nešlo mi do hlavy, prečo tam Hazelle stále sedela aj napriek tomu, že náš rozhovor sa očividne skončil. Keď som dojedla, šla som odložiť tácku na miesto a pomaly som sa vracala späť k stolu. Nebola som si istá, čo odo mňa očakáva.

„Tak... uvidíme sa neskôr," neisto som zo seba dostala a zvrtla som sa na odchod.

„Bola si to ty, však?" zastavila ma otázkou.

Zmätene som sa k nej otočila tvárou. „Čo som mala byť ja?"

„To jedlo – zajace, jablká, lesné jahody, divé moriaky alebo líšky -, ktoré som nachádzala aspoň trikrát do týždňa na vonkajšej parapete, keď boli Katniss s Peetom druhýkrát v aréne. Celú tú dobu som si lámala hlavu nad tým, kto to mohol byť a teraz si pripadám hlúpo, že mi to nedošlo skôr. Nikto iný, komu na nás záležalo, by nemal toľko odvahy ako ty."

Ani jediným svalom na tvári som nedala na javo, že viem, o čom hovorí, ale mala som pocit, že moja ničnevraviaca póza je aj tak zbytočná.

„Lovila si pre nás, keď Gale pracoval v baniach." Nebola to otázka. „Nechápem, že som si nedala dva a dva dohromady už skôr. Tvoj otec predsa pochádzal z Druhého obvodu, takže ťa mal kto naučiť zaobchádzať so zbraňami."

Zdalo sa mi zbytočné pokúšať sa popierať to. Dokonca ani Amicia nevedela, že tak často som chodila do lesa preto, aby som ulovila pre Galovu rodinu nejaké zvieratá a nazbierala ovocie. Vedela som, že práca v bani je úmorná, Gale mal voľný iba jeden deň v týždni, kedy mohol ísť do lesa a to na uživenie päťčlennej rodiny nebolo dosť. Mňa to nestálo veľa a keďže som ešte chodila do školy, pretože som od Gala o rok mladšia, mala som kopu voľného času. Vedela som, ako sa dostať do lesa a späť tak, aby ma nikto nezbadal - robila som to predsa roky - a pomôcť im, hoci by nevedeli, že som to ja, mi pripadalo prirodzené.

„Nepovedzte to Galovi," prehovorila som napokon rezignovane.

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo..." Lebo som nechcela, aby sa dozvedel, aké silné citi k nemu v skutočnosti prechovávam, keď bolo očividné, že on miluje Katniss? Aby sa necítil byť mi zaviazaný? Možno oboje, naisto som však vedela, že nechcem, aby to vedel. „Chcem, aby to zostalo iba medzi nami dvomi, Gale o tom nemusí vedieť," pevne som povedala a vyšla som z jedálne.


	4. Chapter 4

Strieľanie zo zbrane mi celkom išlo. Vlastne by som povedala, že som v tom bola fakt dobrá. Ešte nikdy som zo zbrane nestrieľala, ale to, že som vedela tak dobre narábať s lukom, mi veľmi pomohlo, pretože som sa nemusela učiť mieriť. Stačili štyri dni niekoľko hodinového tréningu a povedali mi, že by som mohla ísť do boja s ďalšou jednotkou, ktorú pošlú. Keď som sa to dozvedela, iba som nevýrazne prikývla, v mysli som mala úplné prázdno.

Pre Amiciu bolo ťažké stráviť fakt, že teraz trénujem preto, aby som sa pripravila na boj, ktorý bol pre mňa odrazu veľmi reálnou možnosťou. No keď som jej oznámila, že s najbližšou vyslanou jednotkou pôjdem aj ja, takmer sa nervovo zrútila. Nemôžem povedať, že mi to bolo jedno, samozrejme, nerada som ju tak videla, ale nebola som ochotná svoje rozhodnutie zmeniť. Neustále sa ma pýtala, prečo to robím, čo tým chcem dosiahnuť. Veď som predsa nikdy netúžila dostať sa na bojové pole. Nad jej otázkou som premýšľala veľmi často, ale nevedela som jej odpovedať. Keď prišiel návrh, aby som trénovala na vyššej úrovni, povedala som áno ihneď, bez rozmyslu. Bola to pudová reakcia, ktorej som nerozumela, ale poslúchla som ju. No nevedela som, prečo tam vlastne idem, vedela som iba, že v podzemí to už nebudem môcť vydržať oveľa dlhšie. To hrozné čakanie na Galov návrat, ktorý sa možno ani neuskutoční, bolo ubíjajúce. Celý pobyt tam bol ubíjajúci! Bola som zničená z toho, že som tam musela byť zavretá a musela som vídať Katniss a Gala, vidieť ich spolu baviť sa a byť si pritom vedomá toho, že jediný, s kým chce byť, je ona a nie ja. Ničilo ma, že som niekoľko dlhých týždňov nevidela slnko a skutočné denné svetlo, že som nedýchala čerstvý vzduch a necítila som vôňu trávi, kvetov a zeme. Potrebovala som odtiaľ vypadnúť zo všetkých týchto dôvodov a keď som si uvedomila, že je mi jedno, či pôjdem do boja alebo nie, tak som to jednoducho prijala. Bol to predsa spôsob, ako sa dostať preč.

Tá myšlienka ma prekvapila a musím povedať, že možno aj trochu vystrašila. Nestarala som sa o to, či pôjdem bojovať a môžem tam zomrieť. Nechápala som, ako je to možné a nevedela som, čo tento môj postoj vyvolalo, ale naozaj mi to bolo jedno. A to ma znepokojovalo. Iste, nechcela som zomrieť, pretože som nechcela spôsobiť takú veľkú bolesť Amicii a Magie, ale pokiaľ išlo o mňa, bolo mi to ľahostajné. Zaujímalo ma, či to malo niečo spoločné s tým, aká malá je pravdepodobnosť Galovho návratu. Malo by to zmysel, ale nepáčilo by sa mi, keby mal na mňa Gale taký ohromne veľký vplyv. Pravdepodobne však bola tým dôvodom kumulácia všetkých pocitov, ktoré ma posledné týždne dusili. Bola som jednoducho taká chorá a vyčerpaná zo všetkej bolesti a úzkosti, až mi na sebe prestalo záležať, pretože to bolo príliš únavné a ja som už nemala dostatok síl.

Práve som sa ráno obliekala do šedého trička a bielych nohavíc – kombinácie, ktorá sa tu dole pokladala takmer za extravagantnú, pretože ostatní nosili uniformu vždy iba jednej farby -, keď do našej ubytovacej jednotky vletela Amicia. Išla zaviesť Magie k Hazelle Hawthornovej, s ktorou sa dohodla, že bude spolu so svojimi deťmi strážiť aj Magie, aby sme sa pri nej nemuseli neustále striedať my dve. Prekvapene som na ňu zadívala a prevliekla som si cez hlavu tričko.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtala som sa, kým som si česala vlasy a uviazala ich do dlhého vrkoča na temene hlavy. Dnes som mala v pláne ísť si iba tak relaxačne zastrieľať z luku, pretože nadriadený mi povedal, aby som si vzala pár dní voľna. Nemohla som namietať, pretože môj intenzívny tréning bol naozaj vyčerpávajúci.

Amicia sa na mňa zaškerila úsmevom, ktorý som u nej nevidela možno aj roky, a to vo mne prebudilo ešte väčšiu zvedavosť. Otočila som sa k nej celým telom. „Tak čo je? Prečo sa tak usmievaš?"

„Aj ty sa budeš, keď ti to poviem," tajomne riekla. „Jednotka, ktorá šla do Sídla zachrániť Peetu sa v noci vrátila. Gale je tu, živý a zdravý."

Myslím, že som na ňu skoro pol minúty iba zízala. Vrátil sa. Je späť a je nezranený. Bola som... mimo. Jediné, čo som cítila, bolo, ako mi pri tých slovách silno zovrelo žalúdok a nepríjemne ho stláčalo. Keby to pre mňa nebol taký obrovský šok, určite by som bola šťatná, ale ja som bola taká ohromená, že sa žiadne emócie nedostavili. Až potom, o chvíľu neskôr som sťažka dopadla na svoju posteľ, zakryla si rukami tvár a rozplakala som sa.

Amicia bola okamžite pri mne. „Melia, veď sa vrátil! Je späť a je v úplnom poriadku."

„Ja viem," podarilo sa mi vysúkať zo seba medzi vzlykmi. Kto by povedal, že tá mohutná úľava, ktorá sa mi prehnala telom, sa navonok prejaví hysterickým plačom.

„Tak prečo plačeš?" nechápavo sa spýtala.

„Lebo sa mi uľavilo," zamrmlala som a popotiahla som nosom.

Amicia sa potichu zachichotala, zľahka ma objala a potom vstala. „Musím už ísť. Mala by som byť v kuchyni a pomáhať, ale musela som ti to prísť povedať."

Zotrela som si slzy z líc, zodvihla som hlavu a prikývla. Mlčky som sledovala jej odchod, zostala som sedieť na posteli a dávala som sa dokopy. Ani som sa neopýtala, či sa im podarilo vyslobodiť Peeta a Annie. Predpokladala som však, že áno, pretože inak by sa asi nevrátili. Peeta bol predsa pre Katniss dôležitý a Katniss bola dôležitá pre Trinásty obvod, čo znamenalo, že je pre Trinástku dôležitý aj Peeta. Trpký sarkazmus, ktorý sa ma pri tej úvahe zmocnil, som nedokázala potlačiť. Napadlo mi, či by som Katniss vnímala rovnako aj v prípade, keby ju Gale nemiloval alebo keby som ja nemilovala jeho. Nebola som hlúpa, vedela som, že veľká časť mojej averzie voči nej bola zapríčinená žiarlivosťou, ale na druhej strane som tiež vedela, že môj názor nie neopodstatnený. Určite som mala vo veľa veciach pravdu, no ja som to všetko vnímala o niečo citlivejšie, a asi preto voči nej ostatní nepociťovali nepriateľstvo.

V ten deň bolo pre mňa ťažké sústrediť sa. Neustále som myslela iba na Gala a trápila sa tým, že sa vôbec neobťažoval prísť ma pozdraviť. Nevedela som, ako by som sa zachovala, keby prišiel. Snažila som sa predstaviť si to, ale akosi to nešlo, takže možno bolo aj dobré, že ma nechal na pokoji. To však nemenilo nič na tom že som chcela vedieť prečo. Celkovo bolo moje vnútro akési rozpoltené. Chcela som ho vidieť, na vlastné oči sa presvedčiť, že mu nič nie je, ale zároveň som sa úporne vyhýbala hlavným chodbám a jedálni, kde by som sa s ním mohla stretnúť. Jedálni sa však nedalo vyhýbať celý deň, pretože som musela niečo jesť. Napokon som sa dosť neskoro dostavila na večeru očakávajúc, že Gale už jedol a tak sa s ním nestretnem. Nebola tam ani Amicia ani Magie a ja som si uvedomila, že toho malého škriatka som nevidela celý deň a keď prídem do našej izby, už bude určite spať. Prišlo mi to trochu ľúto a zaumienila som si, že to zajtra napravím.

„Gale je späť," ozvalo sa po mojej ľavici a Hazelle Hawthornová si sadla na lavicu vedľa mňa. Prekvapene som vzhliadla.

„Viem."

„Neprišla si za ním," povedala, ale jej tón nebol vyčítavý skôr iba zvedavý. Trochu ma zvádzalo povedať jej, že ani on za mnou neprišiel, ale pripadalo mi to detinské.

Pokrčila som plecami. „Mala som prácu."

„Hľadal ťa."

Mala som chuť odvrknúť jej niečo nepríjemné, ale ovládla som sa. Ten nápor emócií zo mňa zrazu urobil veľmi nestabilnú osobu. V jednu minútu som pokojná a vďačná, že sa vrátil a nič sa mu nestalo a v druhú som bola pri jeho zmienke podráždená, zlostná a zatrpknutá. Sama som nevedela, čo vlastne cítim. „Nuž... nemôžeme mu byť všetci k dizpozícii."

Kútikom oka som zahliadla, ako sa Hazelle zamračila. Možno som to prehnala. Nemala som sa takým podráždeným spôsobom vyjadrovať na jeho adresu pred jeho mamou. Zahryzla som si do spodnej pery a čakala na jej reakciu. Aj moja chuť do jedla citeľne poklesla.

„Si nahnevaná?" spýtala sa ma po chvíli napätého mlčania. Povzdychla som si, moje podráždenie sa trochu upokojilo.

Odlomila som si kúsok z kukuričnej placky, ktorú som si vložila do úst. „Nie."

„Vieš, Katniss mám veľmi rada. Poznám ju od malička, s Galom sa priatelí už roky a pre mňa je ako druhá dcéra." Toto mi náladu nezlepšilo. Potláčala som nutkanie zaškrípať zubami. Nechápala som, prečo mi to vôbec hovorila; bolo mi jedno, aký k nej mala vzťah.

„Je to veľmi milé dievča a Gala má úprimne rada," pokračovala, „no nechcela by som, aby sa s ním dala dohromady. Kvôli Peetovi by ho nikdy nemohla milovať tak, ako si to zaslúži a taký život pre neho nechcem." Na to som nemala čo povedať. „Ale ty to dokážeš," podala napokon potichu a mne takmer vypadla lyžica z ruky.

Otočila som k nej hlavu a zadívala som sa jej do očí. To, čo povedala ma zahrialo to pri srdci a líca mi sčervenali, ale vedela som, že to bola iba ilúzia. „Gale a ja spolu nikdy nebudeme," tvrdo som povedala.

„Viem, že by si to chcela," jemne povedala.

„Na tom, čo chcem, nezáleží," nahnevane som odsekla. „Gale miluje Katniss. Okrem toho, ja by som bola v rovnakej pozícii, ako by bol Gale, keby chodil s Katniss. Ale to vám už nevadí, však?" S tým som vstala, zaniesla podnos s nedojedeným jedlom na poličku a vybrala som sa do našej ubytovacej jednotky.

Zamyslene som kráčala, nohy som dávala rýchlo jednu pred druhú a snažila som sa striasť zo seba Hazelline slová. Prečo mi to vôbec hovorila? Dobre predsa vedela, že Gale ku mne necíti nič iné iba priateľstvo a ten, koho miluje, je Katniss nie ja. Myšlienky na to vo mne iba zapálili nový plameň trpkosti a ja som si na ňu už začínala pomaly zvykať. Ak by to takto pokračovalo, po vojne z niekdajšej optimistickej a veselej osoby nezostane ani stopa a nahradí ju zatrpknutý cynik. Nebola to veľmi príjemná výhliadka, ale človek v živote niektoré veci jednoducho nedokáže ovládať. Stanú sa bez akejkoľvek príčiny a bez možnosti niečo na tom zmeniť.

Na chodbe, kde sa nachádzala moja a Amiciina izba, sedel na zemi Gale a opieral sa o stenu. Okamžite, ako som ho zazrela, som zastala a chvíľu som si ho prezerala. Hoci mi Hazelle povedala, že ma hľadal, pred mojou ubytovacou jednotkou som ho nečakala. Myslela som si, že keď ho uvidím, všetko, čo budem chcieť urobiť, bude vrhnúť sa na neho a poriadne ho objať, lenže teraz, keď som si bola istá, že je v poriadku, moja starosť ustúpila a jej miesto prebral hnev. Netrvalo dlho a Gale si ma všimol. Vstal a počkal, kým som sa odlepila od podlahy a pomaly som dokráčala až k nemu.

„Melia," jemne vyslovil, jeho výraz bol váhavý, takmer ako keby sa obával toho, ako sa zachovám.

„Ahoj, Gale," pokojne som ho pozdravila, ale v mojom vnútri to vrelo. Ako sa vôbec opovážil prísť mi len tak na oči po tom, čo bez jediného slova odišiel na misiu a všetkých nás tu nechal? Bola som rozčúlená a chcela som na neho nakričať, no zabránila som si v tom. Hnev si budem môcť vyventilovať aj zajtra v tréningovom centre.

Prestúpil z nohy na nohu. Prejav nervozity bol u neho veľmi zriedkavý, takže ma to prekvapilo. „Hľadal som ťa."

„Viem, tvoja mama mi povedala. Čo chceš?"

Pekné tmavohnedé obočie sa stiahlo nad jeho šedými očami. „Chápem. Nie si rada, že ma vidíš."

Trochu som uvoľnila pevne zaťaté zuby a povzdychla som si. „Som rada, že sa ti nič nestalo, ale bola by som radšej, keby si sem neprišiel."

„Vedel som, že sa budeš hnevať," zamumlal tak potichu, až som si nebola istá, či to hovoril mne alebo to patrilo iba jemu. „Chcel som ti to povedať..."

„Chcel?" spýtala som sa ho s nadvihnutým obočím. „Prečo si to teda jednoducho neurobil? Prečo som sa to musela dozvedieť od cudzích ľudí?"

Šedé oči sa zabodli do mojich modrých. „Nechcel som, aby si si zbytočne robila starosti."

Ironicky som odfrkla. „Tomu som sa aj tak nevyhla."

„Viem, že by si sa snažila prehovoriť ma, aby som tam nešiel."

„A to je zlé?" Moje udivenie sa miešalo s rozhorčením. Je mu vari na obtiaž, že mi na ňom záleží? Akonáhle mi to zišlo na um, nepríjemne ma bodlo v hrudi.

„Nepočúvol by som ťa."

Krátko trpko som sa zasmiala. Mala som toho už dosť. Oči sa mi naplnili slzami a chcela som, aby mi dal jednoducho pokoj. „Viem," potichu som povedala. „Nikdy by som ti nezabránila ísť zachrániť život chlapcovi, ktorého miluje Katniss a nechať tu svoju mamu a troch malých súrodencov napospas osudu. Len dúfam, Gale, že to stálo za to." Obišla som ho, vošla som do ubytovacej jednotky a zatresla som mu dvere pred nosom.

Moja nová trénerka, žena celkom impozantnej postavy so zvláštnym menom Wynová, ihneď spoznala, že sa niečo stalo. Moje zúrivé pohyby boli v posledných dňoch zrejme neprehliadnuteľné, ale jej otázky som viac-menej ignorovala. Netúžila som po tom, aby sme boli my dve priateľky a to najmä preto, lebo mi už od začiatku bola nesympatická. Okrem toho som mala dosť vlastných problémov, ktorými som sa zaoberala, nemala som ani náladu ani čas na utužovanie alebo vytváranie zväzkov. Keď sa skončil môj každodenný povinný tréning, chvíľu som pozorovala ostatných, ako bojujú. Očami som prechádzala po miestnosti, až môj pohľad dopadol na elegantný luk. Vtedy som si uvedomila, že som z neho nestrialela odvtedy, čo som začala trénovať na vyššej úrovni. Podišla som k nemu a pohladila som jeho chladný hladký povrch. Vždy som mala najradšej luk. Strieľať ma naučil otec, ktorý pochádzal z Druhého obvodu. V Dvojke vychovávali profesionálnych vyvolených, ako sme im hovorili my, takže o bojovaní a zbraniach toho vedel celkom dosť a naučil to aj mňa. Rovnako sa snažil aj pri Amicii, ale tá prebrala zjavne väčšiu časť DNA po mame a vôbec jej to nešlo.

Na začiatku, keď som chodila s otcom do lesa, som si myslela, že nás učí narábať so zbraňami preto, aby sme si vedeli samé uloviť jedlo a nikdy nemuseli trpieť hladom tak, ako mnoho našich susedov z Dvanásteho obvodu. No potom, keď som bola o niečo staršia a začala som vnímať Hry o život, vedela som, že to robil preto, aby sme so sestrou mali čo najväčšiu šancu na prežitie – možno dokonca rovnakú ako ostatní profesionálni vyvolení -, ak by sme boli vyžrebované. Ale teraz, keď som pozorovala, ako ostatní trénujú, keď som vedela, že vonku sa bojuje o život, a to nie iba dvadsaťštyri vyvolených ale všetci obyvatelia obvodov, začala som pochybovať. Otec nikdy nepatril medzi tých, ktorí by sa ľahko podriadili a bez slova počúvali nezmyselné pravidlá. Nebol rebel v pravom zmysle slova – taký, čo by urobil nejaký veľký čin, ktorým by donútil ľudí sňať z hláv závoje a pochopiť konečne, že pokorou a poslušnosťou nikdy nič nezmenia. Otec bol skôr skrytý rebel – rebel v srdci. Pamätala som si na pár jeho poznámok, ktoré občas utrúsil a ktoré mamu doháňali k hysterickým záchvatom, pretože sa bála, že by ho mohol niekto počuť, nahlásiť a jeho by potrestali. Vždy hovoril, že ‚_dlho to trvať nemôže, raz sa niekto proti nim postaví a celé Sídlo padne_' a mne napadlo, či nie je toto dôvod, prečo otec chcel, aby sme s Amiciou vedeli bojovať a používať zbrane. Predpokladal, že jedného dňa dôjde k vzbure tak ako pred sedemdesiatimi piatimi rokmi? Chcel, aby sme na to boli obe pripravené? Ak by to tak bolo, nečudovala by som sa, pretože vždy mi hovorieval, že celá nadvláda Sídla nie je nič iné iba domček z kariet a je iba otázkou času, kedy zaveje silnejší vietor a on sa celý rozpadne. Mrzelo ma iba, že tu nemohol byť, určite by chcel bojovať. Keď som sa tak nad tým zamyslela, Gale mi otca v mnohých veciach dosť pripomínal.

Povzdychla som si, pohla som sa s lukom v ruke ku strelnici a párkrát som si relaxačne zastrielala. Bolo lepšie sústrediť sa na zasiahnutie cieľa, ako znova myslieť na Gala. Po tom, čo som mu povedala v deň, keď sa vrátil zo Sídla, za mnou už neprišiel. Bol to iba týždeň a mohol byť jednoducho iba zaneprázdnený, ale ja som akosi intuitívne vedela, že sa mi zámerne vyhýba.

Po tréningu som sa šla osprchovať a potom som šla na obed. Akonáhle som vošla do jedálne, odniekiaľ sa na mňa vrhla Magie, ktorá sa odpojila od Hazelle a jej troch detí a vrhla sa mi do náručia.

„Ahoj, drobec. Ako je u Hazelle? Zahrala si sa s Posy?" pýtala som sa, kým som kráčala k pultu s jedlom.

„Doble. Posy mi dovolila hlať sa s jej bábikou a ja som jej požičala Ferdieho."

Ferdie bol kôň vyrezávaný z dreva, ktorého dostala od Gala ako darček. Ktovie prečo dávala svojim hračkám také čudné mená. Svoju bábiu pomenovala Bibi a koňa Ferdie.

Keď mi na podnos naložili dve porcie – jednu pre mňa a druhú pre Magie -, sadla som si ku stolu, pri ktorom som zbadla sedieť Amiciu s Victorom. Tí dvaja trávili v poslednej dobe podozrivo veľa času spolu. Oboch som ich pozdravila, na sestru som sa veľavýznamne uškrnula a pohodila hlavou smerom k Victorovi. Amicia sčervenala ako pivonka, až som musela potlačiť zachichotanie.

„Ako ide tréning?" spýtal sa ma Victor.

„Dobre, zatiaľ žiadne väčšie problémy," odvetila som. Trochu ma mrzelo, že ma už netrénuje on, ale to bola daň, ktorú som musela zaplatiť.

Zmĺkla som a kŕmila som Magie, kým sa Amicia s Victorom rozprávali. Poobzerla som sa po jedálni a podvedome som hľadala Gala. Nenašla som ho, ale zato som uvidela Katniss ako sklesnuto sedí za stolom a zamyslene sa díva do svojho taniera. Neznášala som, keď som s ňou proti svojej vôli súcitila. Už snáď každý vedel o tom, čo v Sídle urobili s Peetom. Nikdy by som si nemyslela, že tí ľudia dokážu človeku spôsobiť niečo také zverské a neľudské. Nedokázala som si ani predstaviť, ako by bolo mne, keby to isté urobili Galovi. Keby každú jeho spomienku na mňa premenili na čisté zlo. Keby ma nenávidel a bál sa ma rovnako ako Peeta nenávidí a desí sa Katniss.

„Je to ohavné, však?" ozvala sa Amicia. Akosi som vytušila, že to patrilo mne, tak som sa k nej otočila. „To, čo spravili Peetovi," vysvetlila a sledovala, ako Katniss vstala, odložila podnos s nedojedeným jedlom a vyšla z miestnosti.

Povzdychla som si a prikývla som. „Ani si neviem predstaviť, čo teraz cíti," duto som povedala, kým som premýšľala, či jeden z ľudí, ktorí ju utešujú, nie je aj Gale a ak áno, ako presne to robí. Vedela som, že myslieť v tejto chvíli najmä na seba bolo odo mňa necitlivé a egoistické, ale nemohla som si pomôcť. Jej vinou sa dostalo do šlamastiky príliš veľa ľudí na to, aby mi bolo jedno, že touto situáciou k sebe nevedomky láka ďalších, ktorí ju ľutujú a chcú jej pomôcť.

„Naši najlepší lekári sa mu snažia pomôcť, ale vraj zatiaľ nemali veľa pozitívnych výsledkov," povedal Victor a tým si vyslúžil moju pozornosť. O tom, ako pokračovala Peetova liečba, sa normálny človek nemal ako dozvedieť, takže ani ja ani Amicia sme o tom takmer nič nevedeli. Victor, ako jeden z vyššie postavených vojakov Trinásteho obvodu, bol ale očividne iný prípad.

„To je hrozné. No aj tak dúfam, že sa im podarí dať ho znovu do poriadku," povzdychla si Amicia.

„Čo s ním vlastne robia?" zaujímala som sa.

„To presne neviem. Iba viem, že zatiaľ neprestáva byť agresívny už iba pri zmienke Katnissinho mena."

Možno som tak napoly čakala, že pocítim štipku zadosťučinenia, pretože človek, ktorého Katniss milovala, ju zrazu nenávidí, ale zrejme som nebola taká bezcitná. Práve naopak, bolo mi jej jednoducho ľúto.

Po obede som mala dve hodiny voľno a potom zase dve hodiny tréningu. Pomaly to začínalo byť poriadne unavujúce a okrem toho som mala pocit, že by som už mohla vedieť všetko, čo budem v boji potrebovať. Posledné minúty dvoch hodín som v hlave netrpezlivo odrátavala, no nebolo nám dovolené ihneď odísť do našich ubytovacích jednotiek, aby sme sa osprchovali a išli na večeru. Vojačka Wynová nás zastavila a chvíľu si nás všetkých pozorne prehliadala.

„O dva dni vyšle Trinásty obvod do boja ďalšiu jednotku a vy budete jej súčasťou," povedala hlasom, ktorý mi rezovoval v hlave ešte pár minút. Po jej slovách okamžite nastal vzrušený šum, ale ja som sa nepridala.

„Kam nás vyšlete?" spýtala som sa skôr, než Waynová odišla.

„Do Druhého obvodu."


	5. Chapter 5

Od okamihu, kedy som začala trénovať na skutočný boj, mi bolo jasné, že jedného dňa sa dostanem na front. To bol môj cieľ. No teraz, keď sa to malo naozaj udiať, som mala žalúdok taký stiahnutý strachom, že som do seba nemohla nič dostať. Nevedela som, aké to tam vonku bude, ale s istotou som vedela, že pekné spomienky si odtiaľ neodnesiem. Pomaly som začínala pochybovať o tom, že odísť odtiaľto – z podzemia, od Gala a Katniss a od všadeprítomnej rutiny – stojí za ten obrovský risk, ale teraz už bolo neskoro zmeniť názor. Aj keby som chcela, nemohla som sa z toho vyvliecť. Myslela som si, že keď poviem Amicii o odchode, znova sa zosype, ale na moje obrovské prekvapenie to braľa oveľa lepšie, než som predpokladala. Odľahlo mi, že sa nemusím zaoberať ešte aj jej psychickým stavom a že mi to svojimi hysterickými záchvatmi nesťažuje, ale nebola som si istá, či takéto myšlienky neboli sebecké. No na druhej strane, bola som to ja, kto pôjde bojovať nie ona.

Bolo veľmi zvláštne pociťovať strach z toho, čo je vonku a zároveň nekonečne túžiť dostať sa tam. Pocity vo mne viedli rovnako nekompromisnú vojnu ako v Druhom obvode a zamestnávali väčšinu hodín, ktoré mi zostávali do odchodu. Na tie dva dni sme dostali úplné voľno, aby sme mohli byť čo najdlhšie so svojimi rodinami. Ja som sa väčšinou hrala s Magie a keď prišla Amicia z práce, dlho sme sa rozprávali o domove, ktorý bol teraz už iba bolestivou minulosťou.

„Gale už o tom vie?" spýtala sa ma v prvý večer môjho dvojdňového čakania.

Amicia ho spomínala veľmi zriedkavo, a preto som nebola na také niečo pripravená. Pri zmienke jeho mena som sa trochu strhla a srdce sa mi nepríjemne zhuplo. „Nie," odvetila som. Dodať vetu „už sa viac nestretávame", mi pripadalo pritiahnuté za vlasy. Bola to pravda, od toho posledného rozhovoru pred našou ubytovacou jednotkou sa mi vyhýbal a ja som jeho spoločnosť tiež nevyhľadávala, ale povedať také niečo by vyznelo, ako keby sme spolu chodili.

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo som sa s ním nerozprávala odkedy sa vrátil z misie na záchranu Peetu." A preto, lebo som nechcela, hoci dôvod nebol celkom jednoznačný. Mala som viac motívov a musím priznať, že boli občas dosť mätúce. Nechcela som, aby si o mňa robil dopredu starosti - čo je ironicky rovnaký dôvod, aký mal predtým on – a zároveň som dúfala, že mu na mne záleží dosť na to, aby ho to trápilo. Na druhú stranu som sa hrozne obávala, že by jeho reakcia nebola taká, akú by som si priala a ja by som zistila, že môj osud je mu ukradnutý. A časť zo mňa bola jednoducho hlúpo detinská a chcela mu vrátiť to, čo urobil on mne. Teoreticky by som to mohla oľutovať, pretože bola istá možnosť – a možno aj veľmi veľká -, že sa do Trinástky už nikdy nevrátim. V tom prípade by som oľutovala, že som sa nechopila šance a poslednýkrát sa s ním neporozprávala iba kvôli vlastnej hrdosti. No náhle mi došlo, že ak by som sa už nevrátila, znamenalo by to, že som mŕtva a mŕtvoli predsa necítia nič. Pravdepodobne by to bol Gale, kto by to oľutoval a aj to som nevedela s úplnou istotou.

„A povieš mu to?"

Záporne som pokrútila hlavou. „Nie. Nevidím jediný dôvod, prečo by to mal vedieť."

Na druhý deň ráno som si našla na predlaktí vytlačené slovo „holičstvo". Pár sekúnd som iba zmätene zízala na bledú pokožku, kým mi došlo, čo to znamená. Túto podmienku vyslania do terénu som si až do tejto chvíle vôbec neuvedomila. Mala som na práci oveľa dôležitejšie veci, než myslieť na také povrchnosti. So zamračením som šla na raňajky a hneď odtiaľ do časti Trinásteho obvodu, kde sa nachádzalo holičstvo. Keďže som tam nikdy nebola, nasledovala som inštrukcie na stenách, až som sa dostala k miestnosti s veľkým preskleným výkladovým oknom a sklenenými dverami. Vo vnútri stála pri vysokej stoličke útla žena s tmavými vlasmi stiahnutými do chvosta a ostrými nožnicami skracovala dlhé gaštanové pramene žene, ktorá sedela pred ňou. Chvíľu som tam stála a mlčky ich pozorovala. Naozaj som nechcela vojsť a nechať si zohaviť asi jedinú vec na celom tele, ktorú som mala celkom rada, ale nemala som na výber.

Sťažka som si povzdychla, urobila dva kroky a zatlačila do dverí. V tej chvíli som pocítila na lakti pevné zovretie a celým telom mi nepríjemne trhlo dozadu. Ihneď som sa otočila a stretla sa s pohľadom nazúrených búrkovošedých očí. Gale.

„Čo tu robíš?" vyštekol na mňa otázku nahnevaným tónom, na ktorý som nebola pripravená. Nechápala som, čím so ho vôbec mohla tak nahnevať, keď sme sa už pár dní navzájom vyhýbali.

Odtrhla som pohľad od jeho znepokojujúcich očí a zadívala sa na dvere, ktoré som sa predtým chystala otvoriť. Znova som sa otočila k nemu. „Idem sa dať ostrihať."

Intenzita jeho pohľadu ma vyvádzala z miery tak veľmi, až som sa začala bez príčiny červenať. Bolo to, ako keby sa tým pohľadom snažil vypáliť mi do mozgu dieru. Chvíľami mi pripadalo, že mu to darí.

„Prečo?"

Srdce sa mi rozbúšilo. Bolo to tu. Nemala som v úmysle povedať mu, že ma vyslali do Druhého obvodu nielen preto, že som na neho bola naštvaná, ale aj preto, lebo som na to nemala odvahu. A teraz odo mňa chcel vedieť, prečo si idem dať ostrihať vlasy. Zahryzla som si do pery a nerozhodne sa zadívala za seba do holičstva. Dievča, ktoré si dalo skrátiť vlasy práve vychádzalo von a tmavovlasá kaderníčka sa na mňa spýtavo zahľadela. Vymanila som si lakeť z jeho zovretia.

„Už musím ísť, čakajú na mňa," zamumlala som a tuho premýšľala nad tým, ako ho odtiaľ dostanem preč. Nechcela som, aby videl, ako mi strihajú vlasy, hoci som si nebola istá prečo. Zdalo sa mi to detinské. „Potom mám tréning," zaklamala som, „takže sa asi neuvidíme."

Minimálne som v to dúfala. Neodpovedal mi, iba sa ma mňa mlčky díval a spôsoboval mi tak nepríjemné skrúcanie žalúdka. Radšej som sa zvrtla a vošla dnu. Sadla som si na vyvýšenú stoličku, žena mi okolo krku zaviazala veľký gumený plášť a dala sa do práce. Ani som sa nemohla pozerať do zrkadla na to, ako mi skracuje dlhé hnedé premene, pretože Gale sa zo svojho miesta na chodbe ani nepohol. Nemal na práci dôležitejšie veci?

Díval sa na mňa s kamenným výrazom na tvári, ktorý mi naháňal strach a mne sa z neznámych príčin do očí nahrnuli slzy. Zamrkala som, aby som ich zahnala a modlila som sa, aby si to Gale z takej diaľky nevšimol. Netrvalo dlho a kaderníčka bola hotová. Stačil mi jeden krátky pohľad do zrkadla, aby mi došlo, že tento nový strih ma úplne zmenil. To, čo som videla, sa mi ani trochu nepáčilo, ale musela som sa s tým iba zmieriť. Nasucho som preglgla, znechutene odvrátila pohľad od svojho odrazu a mlčky, bez pozdravu, som vyšla von. Keď mi líca zahoreli rozpakmi, sklonila som hlavu. Nechcela som, aby ma Gale videl takúto škaredú.

„Povedz mi, že nejdeš tam von," ozval sa hlbokým chrapľavým hlasom. Váhavo som zodvihla hlavu. Mlčala som, ale ako vraví staré klišé, zrejme bolo moje mlčanie výrečnejšie než slová. Z ničoho nič sa jeho veľké ruky ocitli na mojich pleciach a silno mnou zatriasol. Nebolelo to, ale bolo to dosť nepríjemné na to, aby to s bolesťou hraničilo. „Ty si sa nechala zaradiť do tréningu vyššej úrovne? Zbláznila si sa?" bliakal na mňa.

Z jeho upreného pohľadu som mala strašidelný pocit. Ešte nikdy som na jeho tvári podobný výraz nevidela a to som ho poznala celý svoj život. Nepríjemne mi lomcoval celým telom, až som to nemohla vydržať a vymanila sa mu z oceľového zovretia. „Gale, prestaň!" pobúrene som vykríkla, ale podľa toho, že ani len okom nemihol, si to zrejme vôbec nevšimol.

„Nemôžeš ísť do boja, veď o tom vôbec nič nevieš! Nie si na to pripravená!"

„Ako si sám povedal, trénovala som na vyššej úrovni, takže o tom niečo musím vedieť," odpovedala som tak pokojne, až to prekvapilo aj mňa. Vôbec som nevedela, ako mám na jeho živelné správanie reagovať alebo ako ho upokojiť.

Prenikavý pohľad, ktorým ma okamžite počastoval, ma zamrazil až do špiku kostí. „Nepôjdeš tam," skoro výhražne zavrčal. „To, čo je vonku, nemôžeš zvládnuť!"

Zmietala som sa medzi dvomi emóciami. Dojatím z toho, že mu na mne tak záleží a bojí sa o mňa a hnevom, pretože si myslí, že som úplne neschopná. No z toho som ho tak úplne obviňovať nemohla, pretože on nevedel, ako dobre viem zachádzať so zbraňami. Nemal ani páru o tom, že ma to otec učil už odmalička.

„Gale, ja viem bojovať. Vždy som vedela, iba si o tom nevedel. Otec ma učil narábať so zbraňami od mojich šiestich rokov. Viem sa o seba postarať."

Vôbec ma nepočúval. „Nepôjdeš tam, Melia! Je toto nejaký zvrátený spôsob, ako mi vrátiť, že som išiel do Sídla zachrániť Peetu?"

Toto ma rozhorčilo. Myslel si snáď, že celý vesmír sa točí iba okolo neho? „Možno ťa to prekvapí, ale ty s mojím rozhodnutím cvičiť do skutočného boja nemáš nič spoločné. A očividne som v tom dobrá, pretože inak by ma tam neposlali!"

„To mi je jedno! Úplne si sa zbláznila? Chceš sa nechať zabiť?" jačal. „A čo Amicia? Ako to vôbec mohla dovoliť?"

„Môžem si robiť, čo chcem, Gale. Som dospelá, sestrino dovolenie nepotrebujem."

Jeho plné pery sa skrivili do škaredého úškľabku. „Možno si dospelá, ale aj hlúpa, keď takto riskuješ život."

Zúžila som oči. Toto prehnal. Ja som mu nikdy nenadávala do hlupákov, keď sa rozhodol ísť do Sídla zachrániť chlapca, ktorého milovalo dievča, do ktorého je zamilovaný on. TO bolo hlúpe a napriek tomu som mu nič také nepovedala. Mlčala som, pretože som vedela, že si je toho dobre vedomý a nepotrebuje to počuť aj odo mňa. Mlčala som, pretože som mu tým nechcela ublížiť.

Zaškrípala som zubami. „A čím sa to líši od toho, čo si urobil ty, Gale?" rozzúrene som sa ho spýtala, obišla som jeho nehybnú postavu a odkráčala od neho.

Ten deň bol čudný. Po tej hádke som Gala už nevidela, ale vlastne som ani nečakala, že za mnou znova príde. Myslím, že na to nemal žiaden dôvod. Akonáhle som sa začala po chodbách pohybovať s takými krátkymi vlasmi, začali sa na mne zastavovať pohľady rôznych ľudí, s ktorými som nikdy neprehovorila ani pol slova. Nebolo to spôsobené prekvapením nad tým, že moje dlhé vlasy sú zrazu fuč, ale tým, čo to znamenalo. Už z prvého pohľadu na mňa bolo jasné, že sa zo mňa stala plnohodnotná vojačka, ktorá pôjde do ozajstného boja. Snažila som sa to ignorovať. Nechcela som, aby mi ešte aj oni pripomínali to, čo ma začínalo desiť čím ďalej tým viac.

Keď som sa na večer vrátila do našej ubytovacej jednotky, bolo pre mňa nepríjemným zistením, že Magie ma takmer nespoznala. Musela som ju presviedčať skoro desať minút, že som to naozaj ja. Amicia sa však k tomu, čo videla, vôbec nevyjadrila. Myslím, že som to ocenila o mnoho viac, než keby začala nad mojím výzorom horekovať. Toho som si užila dosť sama od seba. Do postele som si šla ľahnúť skoro, ale nemohla som zaspať ešte dlhú dobu po tom, čo sa svetlo v našej izbe zhaslo. Prehadzovala som sa na posteli, vydesená myšlienkami, ktoré sa mi premietali hlavou a zmätená pri pripomienke dnešného incidentu s Galom. Najhoršie na tom bolo, že som nevedela, čo to jeho rozčúlenie a obavy mali znamenať. Iste, boli sme priatelia, ale... Na priateľské gesto sa mi to zdalo príliš... jednoducho _príliš_. No na druhej strane myslieť si, že to malo znamenať niečo viac – _niečo viac romanticky_ – bolo absurdnejšie než čokoľvek iné, v čo moja neúnavná myseľ kedy dúfala. Gale bol zamilovaný do Katniss roky a ja som vedela, že sa to nezmenilo.

Myslienky sa mi prepletali v hlave jedna cez druhú. Niektoré boli strašidelnými víziami mŕtvolami posiatym bojovým polom, končiacimi mojou vlastnou smrťou a iné zase túžbou naplnené predstavy Gala, ktorý je do mňa až po uši zamilovaný. Zbytočne som tým ubližovala sama sebe. Vedela som to a snažila sa s tým prestať, no byť v Galovej blízkosti takmer každý deň mi v tom nepomáhalo.

Keď som sa na druhý deň zobudila, bola som sama. Vstala som, vykonala všetky rutiné ranné úkony a zrazu som nevedela, čo so sebou. Na ďalší deň som už mala byť v strede vojnového besnenia, ale teraz som si mala užívať voľno. No nevedela som ako alebo s kým. Rada by som bola s Galom a nechala sa od neho upokojiť, ale táto možnosť pre mňa nebola reálna. V prvom rade som predpokladala, že je na mňa stále nahnevaný a ak áno, to posledné, čo by mi chcel poskytnúť, bolo upokojenie. A okrem toho som vedela, že má prácu, to iba nám, ktorí sme mali ísť do Druhého obvodu, bol dopriaty luxus ničnerobenia. Ako som sa tak prechádzala po dlhých chodbách, došlo mi, že nemať sa čím rozptýliť, bolo vlastne oveľa horšie, než keby som pracovala.

Išla som na obed, na chvíľu som pobudla u Hazelle a hrala sa s jej deťmi a Magie. Potom som šla späť do našej ubytovacej jednotky, ľahla si na posteľ a zízala na biely strop až dovtedy, kedy bol čas na večeru. V čase obeda sa mi podarilo vyhnúť sa najväčšej mase ľudí, pretože som na jedlo prišla na poslednú chvíľu, keď tam už takmer nikto nebol. Ale teraz sa tomu vyvarovať nedalo, pretože ľudia končili prácu v rôznych časoch a rovno z práce šli zvyčajne do jedálne. Možno som si to iba navrávala, no zdalo sa mi, že na mňa všetci zízajú. Nebolo to príjemné, ale nezostávalo mi nič iné, iba zaťať zuby a nevšímať si to. No najzvláštnejšie bolo, že ešte aj Katniss, ktorá sedela pri stole s Galom, Prim a svojou mamou, na mňa prekvapene civela. Pozrela sa na Galovu sklonenú hlavu, potom zasa na mňa a znova na neho. Liezlo mi to na nervy. Sadla som si chrbtom k nej a zvyšku osadenstva ich stola. Gale sa na mňa vôbec nepozrel, ako keby som ani neexistovala a to zabolelo. No na druhej strane, ani ja som sa na seba nechcela pozerať...

Do postele som išla znova dosť skoro, ale to iba preto, že sme vyrážali ešte za východu slnka. No napriek tomu, ako veľmi som sa snažila zaspať, nedarilo sa mi rovnako ako predchádzajúcu noc. Pevne som zatvorila oči, pokúšala sa na nič nemyslieť, ale po chvíli mi začali po lícach kĺzať horúce slzy. Potichu som potiahla nosom, aby som nezobudila Amiciu a Magie a pretiahla si prikrývku cez hlavu. Nezdalo sa mi, že by som bola až taká hlučná, no aj tak sa mi podarilu zobudiť Amiciu. Zacítila som, ako vkĺzla ku mne pod prikrývku a objala ma. Musela som sa natlačiť úplne na stenu, aby sme sa na úzku posteľ zmestili obe.

„Všetko bude v poriadku, Mel, uvidíš," šeptom ma tíšila.

„Ja viem," zašomrala som. Vlastne som klamala, nevedela som to. Ale v tej chvíli mi to bolo aj tak jedno, pretože to nebol dôvod, prečo som plakala. „To nie je preto."

„Tak prečo teda plačeš?" zmätene sa spýtala.

„Lebo mi ostrihali vlasy! Teraz som škaredá a Gale sa na mňa vôbec nepozrel. Ani raz!" bedákala som. Nie že by som si neuvedomovala, aké detinské to odo mňa bolo, keď na druhý deň som odchádzala do Druhého obvodu, ale nemohla som si pomôcť. V tej chvíli ma trápilo toto.

Začula som, ako sa Amicia potichu zasmiala a pohladila ma po krátkych vlasoch. „Veď dorastú."

„Ale to bude trvať príliš dlho!"

Povzdychla si. Stále to znelo pobavene, ale nezazlievala som jej to. „Teraz na to nemysli a pokús sa zaspať. Zajtra musíš byť oddýchnutá."

Zliezla z mojej postele a ja som ju poslúchla. Plač ma vyčerpal, takže som zaspala pomerne rýchlo a ráno, keď som sa zobudila, som mala pocit, že som spala iba päť minút. Nechcela som, aby som nou išla Amicia až ku vznášadlu a tak som sa rozhodla všetko vybaviť v izbe. Rozlúčiť sa bolo dosť ťažké pre nás obe aj bez toho, aby mala pred očami všetky tie vystrašené tváre vojakov pripravujúcich sa do boja. Pevne ma objala a ja som sa do nej zavesila, ako keby to malo rozhodnúť o tom, či budem žiť alebo zomriem. V jej objatí som si uvedomila, že toto je možno posledný raz, čo sa jej dotýkam, čo sa jej pozerám do tváre a čo ma ohromujú jej pekné dlhé blonďavé vlasy. Možno ju už nikdy neuvidím, možno zomriem na bojovom poli, pochovajú ma v hromadnom hrobe a Amicia ani nebude mať miesto, kde bude môcť trúchliť. Možno zahyniem pri výbuchu a oni ani nebú schopní nájsť všetky časti môjho tela. Mohla by som zomrieť aj pokojne a relatívne bezbolestne s guľkou, ktorá mi prevŕta lebku. Možno ma chytia a v laborátórii zo mňa urobia jednu z vražedných beštií a ja zomriem rukou svojej vlastnej strany. Bolo tak strašne veľa vecí, ktoré by sa mohli stať a tie veci boli také mrazivo desivé, až som si na krátky moment prestala priať návrat a začala sa modliť za krátku bezbolestnú smrť.

Vystrašilo ma to na smrť a stuhla som v sestrinom objatí. Amicia vycítila, že niečo nie je v poriadku, odtiahla sa a pozrela mi do tváre. Musela tú hrôzu vidieť v mojich očiach, pretože náhle sa rozvzlykala, palcami mi zotrela z líc slzy, ktorých som si ani nebola vedomá, a ťahala ma späť k sebe.

„Neopováž sa nevrátiť, Melia," zúfalo šepkala. „Vieš, že keby si ma tu nechala samú, nezvládla by som to."

Bola to lož. Bolelo by to a možno by to ju to aj trochu zlomilo, ale prežila by a rozhodne by nebola sama. Občas som videla vo Victorových očiach niečo, čo si možno Amicia nevšimla. Bola to nekonečná oddanosť k nej a ja som si bola istá, že nech sa stane čokoľvek, neopustí ju. Vždy bude stáť pri nej a toto vedomie spôsobilo, že som pocítila, ako malinká časť zo strachu, ktorý som pociťovala, zmizla.

„Nehovor Magie, kam som šla," poprosila som ju aj napriek tomu, že som vedela, že jej to nepovie.

„Samozrejme."

Odtiahla som sa a už-už som jej išla povedať, že sa vrátim, ale potom som si to rozmyslela. Nechcela som jej klamať. „Ak to bude čo i len trochu možné, vrátim sa späť," povedala som napokon. Vedela som, že to nie je dosť – ani pre mňa, ani pre sestru -, ale v tej chvíli som nič iné v rukách nemala.

Chvíľu sme stáli naprostred izby a iba sa na seba dívali. „Už musím ísť," zašepkala som po chvíli a zotrela si z tváre posledné zvyšky sĺz. Amicia len prikývla. Prešla som ku dverám, no ešte som sa otočila.

„Povedz Victorovi, že bol dobrý učiteľ..." S týmito slovami som sa zvrtla a konečne vyšla z ubytovacej jednotky.

Keď som vošla do hangáru so vznášadlami, na chvíľu ma uchvátilo, aké hrozne veľká tá miestnosť je. Na takom obrovskom voľnom priestranstve som nebola už veľmi dlhú dobu. Po počiatočnom prekvapení som sa porozhliadla. Okolo vznášadiel postávalo niekoľko skupiniek. V jednej som zahliadla Wynovú a okamžite som sa k nej vybrala. Keď ma uvidela prichádzať, kývla na mňa a ja som jej kývnutie opätovala. Dúfala som, že plač nezanechal na mojej tvári žiadne viditeľné stopy, pretože som nechcela, aby si to niekto všimol.

Obzerala som sa okolo seba a zistila som, že v našej skupine je viac vojakov než iba tí, ktorých som poznala z tréningov. Môj pohľad prechádzal po každej jednej tvári, aby som vedela, kto bude bojovať po mojom boku. Vtedy som uvidela jednu tvár, ktorú som tam vôbec nečakala. Predrala som sa davom, aby som sa k nemu dostala.

„Paul?" neveriacky som vyhŕkla. Paul bol Galov rovesník a tiež patril do Dvanásteho obvodu. Hoci bol v mojej skupine, keď som ešte trénovala s Victorom, nevedela som o tom, že ho neskôr preložili do vyššej fázy.

Otočil sa ku mne a zaškeril sa. Nemala som potuchy, prečo by mal mať dôvod na úsmev. „Ahoj, Melia. Ako sa máš?"

Tá otázka mi prišla úplne absurdná a predsa sa kútiky mojich pier pohli nahor v slabom alebo pobavenom úsmeve. „Bola som na tom už aj lepšie."

Jeho úškrn sa zväčšil. „To asi my všetci." Všimla som si, že jeho čierne vlasy sú skrátené na iba pár milimetrov, hoci som si myslela, že nebolo nevyhnutné, aby to urobil. Postavila som sa vedľa neho a čakala, kým prídu aj vyššie postavení velitelia a stratégovia, ktorý mali letieť s nami. Keď som tak vedľa neho postávala, napadlo mi, že vidieť zomrieť Paula by bolo oveľa ťažšie, než sa pozerať na smrť niekoho, koho som poznala iba z tréningov alebo spoznám teraz v boji. Na chvíľu som zatvorila oči a priala si, aby nezomrel. Minimálne nie niekde, kde by som sa na to musela pozerať.

Zo zamyslenia ma vytrhol hlas, ktorý sa ozval iba kúsok odo mňa. „Nikdy si sa na to nemala dať."

Otvorila som oči a stretla sa s Victorovým pohľadom. Podarilo sa mi usmiať sa na neho a po tom, čo mi povedal Paul, to bolo ľahšie, než som čakala. „Kocky sú už hodené," dramaticky som preniesla. Snažila som sa ignorovať to, ako starosť, ktorú som videla v jeho očiach, živila môj strach.

„Dávaj si pozor, Melia. Nerob zo seba zbytočne hrdinku, iba... iba preži," povedal napokon a nešikovne ma objal. Trvalo to iba chvíľu, ale bolo to pevné objatie, v ktorom som sa cítila bezpečne. Vedela som, že tento pocit nezažijem veľmi dlhú dobu.

„Rozkaz."

Prikývol, otočil sa, no po dvoch krokoch som ho zastavila. „Victor?" Zvrtol sa ku mne. „Postaraj sa o Amiciu." Nemusela som povedať ‚ak by sa mi niečo stalo', pretože vedela som, že to pochopí.

Znova prikývol a ja som sledovala jeho chrbát, kým kráčal k východu. Odprevádzala som ho očami až po veľké dvere, keď sa mi zrazu zasekol dych v hrdle. Nebola som schopná pohnúť jediným svalom na tele, dokonca sa ani nadýchnuť, iba som mlčky sledovala vysokú mužskú postavu, ktorá stála medzi dverami a rozhliadala sa okolo seba. Keď ma konečne našiel pohľadom, jeho tvár sa rozžiarila, ale ten výraz bol preč rýchlejšie, než som stihla rozoznať, čo znamenal. Až vtedy som bola schopná znovu sa nadýchnuť. Kráčal ku mne rýchlo a jeho pohyby sa mi zdali zvláštne trhané.

„Gale..." hlesla som, keď sa priblížil a jeho oči sa prudko zaborili do mojich. Z výrazu jeho tváre som mala pocit, že tónom, ktorým som vyslovila jeho meno, som vyjadrila všetko, čo som nemala odvahu povedať nahlas. Pristihlo ma to nepripravenú a ja som na neho v hrôze vyvalila oči. Ale zdalo sa, že mu to bolo v tej chvíli jedno, alebo to možno nebolo také očividné, ako som sa obávala, pretože akonáhle bol pri mne, bez slova ma vzal do náručia a objal ma.

Nikdy som sa necítila tak úžasne ako v tej chvíli. Nebolo to prvý raz, čo ma objal, ale bolo to prvý raz, čo to urobil iba preto, aby bol v mojej blízkosti. Bolo to úplne iné ako vtedy, keď som dostala klaustrofobický záchvat, alebo keď som sa raz z ničoho nič rozplakala kvôli jednej nechutnej scéne z Hier o život a on sa ma snažil upokojiť. Vtedy malo jeho objatie účel, ktorý malo splniť, teraz nie. Zacítila som, ako hlavu pritisol k mojej a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Predstavovala som si, že keby som mala vlasy, vdychoval by ich vôňu a dúfala som, že práve o to sa teraz pokúšal – vdychovať moju vôňu, aby si ju dokázal zapamätať.

„Nechoď," zašepkal takým chrapľavým hlasom, až mi zovrelo všetky vnútornosti. Bolo to také bolestivé, že som musela zatvoriť oči, pretože som sa bála, aby mi nevyhŕkli slzy.

„Musím." Môj hlas sa zdal príliš trasľavý ešte aj mne samej. Naozaj som nemohla neísť, no prvý raz som si to v duchu neodôvodňovala tým, že tam chcem ísť. Že je to niečo, čo musím urobiť, aby som sa oslobodila od všetkej bolesti, prázdnoty a šialenstva, hoci to znamenalo zakúsiť bolesť inej formy. Tento raz, keď ma objímal a ja som oddane spočívala v jeho náručí, som vedela, že tam musím ísť preto, lebo nie je možné teraz z toho vycúvať. Jednoducho sa to nedalo, no keby to bolo len trochu možné, kvôli tomu, čo povedal, aby som zostala.

Odtiahol sa odo mňa, no stále ma držal v ľahkom objatí. Dostala som možnosť znova sa mu zahľadieť do očí a keď som to urobila, zostala som na neho omráčene zízať. Jeho pohľad nikdy nebol taký intenzívny, nikdy neukázal toľko emócií ako teraz. Takmer som zavzlykala a líca mi sčervenali, hoci som nemala dôvod cítiť zahanebenie.

„Budem tu na teba čakať," povedal napokon po chvíli ticha.

Uľavilo sa mi, že viac nenaliehal, aby som nešla, pretože som nevedela, či by som to zniesla s kamennou tvárou a to posledné, čo som potrebovala, bolo zložiť sa pred všetkými vojakmi. Prikývla som a nútila som sa tie jednoduché slová brať iba tak, ako boli povedané. Nedovolila som si vidieť za tým niečo iné, pretože som vedela, že kreativita mojej mysle je krutá a často mi spôsobuje iba bolesť.

V tej chvíli som začula, ako Wynová zvolala, že vyrážame. Ani som si nevšimla, kedy všetci dorazili. Odtrhla som od nej pohľad a snažila sa potlačiť vlnu paniky, ktorá sa mi valila telom a vypĺňala každý jeden pór. Nemohla som dovoliť, aby Gale videl, ako veľmi som vystrašená. Naposledy som sa mu zblízka zadívala do tváre a odstúpila som od neho.

„Paul," povedal zrazu a očami prešiel po chlapcovi, ktorý stál neďaleko mňa. „Dávaj na ňu pozor."

Zvrtla som sa a prekvapene som sa pozerala na to, ako Paul s vážnou tvárou prikývol. Zachmúrila som sa a otočila sa späť ku Galovi. Práve som otvárala ústa, keď sa ku mne zrazu naklonil a ja som úplne zabudla, čo som mu chcela povedať. Na chvíľu som sa zľakla, že ma chce pobozkať a zároveň sa mi od vzrušenia prehnal žalúdkom roj motýľov, hoci sa mi až tak nepozdávalo, že náš prvý bozk sa udeje v hangári plnom vojakov, ale potom som si uvedomila, že nemieri k mojim ústam. Jeho pery sa na chvíľu dotkli môjho čela a potom sa odtiahol. Pocítila som bodnutie sklamania, ale zároveň ma tento ľahký, nevinný dotyk dojal viac, než keby ma skutočne pobozkal. Oči sa mi naplnili slzami a ja som zúrivo zamrkala.

„Pamätaj si," zašepkal, „čakám ťa tu. Všetci tu čakáme, kým sa vrátiš."

Potom sa rýchlo zvrtol chrbtom ku mne a odchádzal. Pozorovala som ho tak dlho, ako to bolo možné bez toho, aby som nezdržovala nástup do vznášadla. Cítila som, ako mi po jednom líci kĺže osamelá slza. Rýchlo som ju zotrela a sklonila som hlavu, kým som sa trochu nedala dohromady. Keď som už bola vo vnútri vznášadla, sadla som si vedľa Paula a otočila k nemu hlavu.

„Zabudni na to, čo ti povedal Gale. Tvoja povinnosť nie je dávať na mňa pozor, ale starať sa o to, aby si prežil ty. Nemal právo žiadať ťa o niečo také."

„Viem, že to nie je moja povinnosť," pokojne povedal Paul. Čakala som, že ešte niečo dodá, no on mlčal. Podľa tohoto som nevedela, či si svoje rozhodnutie rozmyslel a chystala som sa žiadať od neho normálnu odpoveď, ale prerušil ma formálne znejúci hlas veliteľky Wynovej.

„Vojaci, pripútajte sa. Vyrážame do Druhého obvodu."


	6. Chapter 6

Druhý obvod nebolo to, čo som očakávala. Keďže sa tam vyrábali zbrane a vyvážali do Sídla a všetkých ostatných obvodov, očakávala som dláždené ulice, obrovské továrenské budovy a celkovo o niečo viac priemyselné prostredie, no pravda ma vyviedla z omylu. Dvojka bola obrovská. Skladala sa z početných skupín dedín, ktoré neboli oveľa odlišnejšie od Dvanásteho obvodu, a ktoré boli zoskupené okolo nedobytne vyzerajúceho vrchu so základňou sídelného vojska. A ako nás Wynová poučila počas letu a aj po prílete, vrch nielenže nedobytne vyzral, on taký aj naozaj bol. Preto si vyslúžil prezývku Orech. Zo vzduchu Orech vyzeral ako akýkoľvek iný vrch, no vo vnútri sa nachádzali rozľahlé priestory po vyťaženej rude. Kedysi sa Druhý obvod zaoberal dolovaním uhlia a kameňa, no keď už nezostalo nič, čo by sa dalo vyťažiť, Sídlo sa rozhodlo obrovské podzemné priestory využiť inak. Nanosili tam počítače, vystavali kasárne a muničný sklad a rozšírili vchody, aby sa cez ne zmestili aj vznášadlá. Hoci vo vnútri sa skrývala skutočná vojenská základňa, vonkajšok zostal nezmenený – drsný skalnatý povrch prelínajúcimi sa so spleťou stromov a divočiny. Práve Orech spôsobil, že Dvojka bola posledný obvod, ktorý zostával v spároch Sídla.

Po príchode sme sa ihneď presunuli do jednej z dediniek. Našu dvadsaťčlennú skupinu, ktorej velila Wynová, porozdeľovali po troch a ubytovali nás v domoch, ktoré obývali miestni vzbúrenci. Mňa a Paula priradili k sebe. Mala som pocit, že to nebola náhoda, ale že Paul šiel za Wynovou a požiadal ju o to. Ak by bol môj nadriadený niekto iný, takáto možnosť by mi ani nezišla na um, no Wynovej som bola z nejakých záhadných dôvodov sympatická. Predpokladala som teda, že ak by ju o to požiadal, vyhovela by mu. Paul, ja a vojaka z Trinásteho obvodu, ktorého som nepoznala a ktorý sa predstavil ako Amiro, sme sa dostali do malého domčeku trochu ďalej od dediny, ktorý patril tmavovlasej žene Sylvii a štrnásťročnému Bronnovi, jej synovi. Neprivítali nás príliš vrelo, ale vzhľadom na okolnosti sa to dalo pochopiť.

Dali nám dve hodiny na zabývanie, aj keď o tom sa dalo hovoriť asi ťažko, pretože všeko, čo sme urobili, bolo, že sme si do jednej prázdnej miestnosti zložili naše tašky. Potom sme vyšli von a iba sme mlčky čakali, kým nás zavolajú. Na poobedňajšej porade sme sa dozvedeli, že na druhý deň ráno vyrážame ako zálohová jednotka pomáhať potlačiť vlnu odporu v mestkej časti obvodu. Keď som si večer líhala do spacáku, mala som z toho zmiešané pocity, no s určitosťou som vedela, že v mojom vnútri nad všetkým ostatným prevažoval strach.

Zobudila som sa na to, ako sa o mňa Amiro omylom podkol, keď vychádzal z miestnosti. Pretrela som si oči a stretla sa s Paulovým zamysleným pohľadom.

„Dobré ráno," povedal s úškrnom, ktorému som, tak ako deň predtým v Trinástom obvode, vôbec nerozumela.

„Dobré," rozospato som zachrapčala. Ranná hygiena a obliecť sa mi trvalo pár minút, a potom sme ihneď vyrazili späť do provizórneho vojenského tábora, ktorý bol postavený zhruba tri kilometre od Orecha. O pár ulíc ďalej stála poľná vojenská nemocnica, do ktorej som dúfala, že sa nikdy nedostanem. Všetci dvadsiati sme sa zoskupili okolo Wynovej, ktorá nám na mape znova v krátkosti ukazovala, kam pôjdeme a ešte raz nám vysvetľovala, ako budeme postupovať. Včera, keď som ležala v spacáku, som si to opakovala, až kým som nezaspala, takže som to vedela ešte aj pospiatky, no aj napriek tomu som dávala dobrý pozor. Človeka môže zabiť aj taká chybička, ako je chvíľková strata koncentrácie.

Časť Druhého obvodu, ktorá bola ešte stále v područí Sídla a kde prebiehali boje, vyzerala omnoho horšie než zvyšok. Najviac bola poznačená bombami, ohňom, záplavou granátov a v neposlednom rade aj zúrivými spŕškami guliek zo samopaľov. Vyzeralo to tam zlovestne a strašidelne. Keby boli tie ulice prázdne, vyzeralo by to ako mesto duchov, ktoré so sebou v každej tehle, v každom kúsku zachovanej pôvodnej architektúry nesie dotyk zla a nenávisti. Ako zálohová jednotka, sme sa spočiatku držali skôr stranou a viac-menej sa držali v úzadí, no otvorenému boju sme sa vyhýbať nemohli. S ostatnými jednotkami sme sa striedali v šesťhodinových intervaloch a v prvých dvoch dňom sme prišli o dvoch členov našej skupiny. Ani jeden z nich nebol Paul a ja som ich našťastie vôbec nepoznala. Wynová bola znechutená, my ostatní šokovaní, pretože nám zahynuli rovno pred očami, a aj tak šiel život ďalej.

„Mali by sme ich pochovať," zamrmlala som, keď nás odvážali z bojiska späť do dediny. Paul, ktorý v dodávke sedel vedľa mňa, sa zvrtol a díval sa na môj profil.

„Teraz nemôžu, ale neskôr, keď sa k nim dostanú, ich určite pochovajú."

To nebolo to, čo som myslela. Samozrejme, že napokon ich predsa len pochovajú, no mne išlo o niečo iné. „To najmenšie, čo pre nich môžu urobiť, je, že budú mať vlastné hroby."

Chlapec vedľa mňa si povzdychol. „Vieš, že to sa nedá. Je ich príliš mnoho."

Áno, mŕtvych bolo priveľa na to, aby mal každý svoj vlastný hrob. Taký luxus sa im tu jednoducho nedostalo. A ja som si nechcela ani len predstavovať o koľko viac ich ešte bude.

„Už si to počula?" znova prehovoril.

Prekvapene som sa na neho zadívala. „Čo?"

„Katniss je tu."

Stuhla som a mlčky som prikývla. Áno, už som niečo také začula. _Zrejme musia natočiť ďalší prošot, zatiaľ čo my tu bojujeme a nasadzujeme životy v mene slobody_, zatrpknuto som si pomyslela. Ošinula som sa na sedadle v dodávke.

„Pôvodne to malo zostať v tajnosti, ale dokonca aj tu sa klebety šíria prekvapivo rýchlo. Teraz ju kvôli tomu musia často sťahovať. Nikdy nezostáva dlho na jednom mieste."

Nečudovala som sa tomu. Nebolo jediného človeka v celom Paneme, ktorý by nepoznal jej tvár. Bolo od Coinovej naivné myslieť si, že by nikto nezistil, že som prišla. Premýšľala som, či sa tu s ňou stretnem, hoci to bolo vzhľadom na rozlohu Dvojky dosť nepravdepodobné. Možno niekde v dedine alebo na bojisku, keď sa bude predvádzať pred kamerami, stáť na zruinovaných budovách, ktoré kedysi možno vyzerali majestátne, a tváriť sa, že nejako prispela k pokroku, ktorý počas posledných týždňov urobili vzbúrenci. Bolo to šialene nespravodlivé. Ona nebola nikto. Skutoční hrdinovia, ktorí padajú v boji, zostanú úplne zabudnutí, nepoznaní svetom, ale ona, ktorá je hýčkaná a opatrovaná, ukrývaná v podzemí Trinástky, bude navždy symbolom odporu – hrdinkou v očiach ľudí, ktorí o skutočnosti nemajú ani poňatia.

V noci, na prelome šiesteho a siedmeho dňa, nás všetkých zobudil ohlušujúci výbuch. Zem sa zatriasla, okná zarinčali a ja som sa spolu s Paulom a Amirom strhla zo spánku. Mojou úplne prvou reakciou bola panika taká veľká, až som sa celé dve sekundy absolútne nedokázala pohnúť. Paul s Amirom na rozdieľ odo mňa okamžite vyskočili na nohy a išli prehľadať zvyšok domu. Po tom, čo som sa trochu otriasla, som aj ja schmatla zbraň, ktorú som mala vždy na dosah, a nasledovala ich. Nech vybuchlo vonku čokoľvek, našťastie to nepoškodilo káble, ktoré zásobovali elektrinou pouličné osvetlenie, takže v dome nebola úplná tma. Napriek tomu som sa do kuchyne, ktorá bola otočená do dvora, doplazila takmer poslepiačky. Jedna postava sedela skrčená pod okonom a o kúsok ďalej v rohu bola učupená väčia čierna masa. Usúdial som teda, že to je Sylvia s Bronnom. Prešla som k postave pod oknom, pritisla sa ku stene a samopaľ som si tuho pritískala k prsiam.

„Čo sa deje?" zašepkala som. Akonáhle výbuch doznel, všade naokolo sa rozprestrelo ohlušujúce ticho, ktoré vibrovalo v bubienkoch a pôsobilo zlovestne. Tma, ktorá panovala v miestnosti to iba zvýrazňovala. Hovoriť nahlas sa mi v tej chvíli zdalo priveľmi nebezpečné.

„Neviem. Nezdá sa mi, že bombardujú dedinu, to by sme počuli oveľa viac výbuchov..." odpovedal mi Amirov hlas.

„Kde je Paul?" chcela som vedieť, keď som si uvedomila, že v kuchyni ďalšiu postavu nevidím.

Amiro na pár sekúnd vykukol z okna a snažil sa napriek tme rozoznať, či sa k domu neblížia jednotky sídelného vojska. Ja som zatiaľ vrhla krátky pohľad do kúta, kde bola učupená Sylvia so synom, ale nemohla som rozoznať nič okrem obrysov ich postáv.

„Sylvia, ste zranená?" šepla som.

„Nie," roztrasene sa ozvala. Nikdy som nepočula hlas, z ktorého by sršal strach viac ako z toho jej.

„Bronn?"

„Je v poriadku."

Odľahlo mi.

„Paul šiel do prednej izby," konečne mi odvetil Amiro. Prikývla som, ale potom som si uvedomila, že to nemohol vidieť.

„Aha." Zmĺkla som, načúvala zvukom zvonku, ale široko-ďaleko sa rozprestieralo iba mrazivé ticho. Nemala som potuchy, či je to dobré alebo zlé znamenie. Trochu som sa nadvihla a, podobne ako chvíľu predo mnou Amiro, som vykukla von. Nevidela som nič iné iba čiernotu.

„Idem do našej izby a donesiem okuliare na nočné videnie." Pohla som sa k miestnosti, kde sme spali a všetkým trom som prehľadala batožinu. Keď som našla, čo som potrebovala, šla som za Paulom.

„To som ja," šepla som skôr, než som vstúpila do miestnosti, aby sa nezľakol. Kopírujúc steny obývačky, som sa dostala až k nemu a čupla som si. „Tu máš," strčila som mu do ruky okuliare. „Mal by si ísť na chvíľu do kuchyne, aby sme sa dohodli, čo urobíme."

Zvrtla som sa a začula som, že ma nasleduje do zadnej miestnosti. Obaja sme si sadli pozdĺž steny. Amirovi som strčila do ruky okuliare a zadíval sa na Paula. „Čo budeme robiť?"

Miestnosť na chvíľu zaplnilo úplné ticho, čo svedčilo nielen o tom, že každý úporne premýšľal, ale aj o tom, že ani jeden z nás skutočne nevedel, čo robiť.

„Mali by sme zostať," ozval sa napokon Paul. „Budeme hliadkovať celú noc a ráno vyhľadáme Wynovú."

„Nemali by sme sa pokúsiť ísť za ňou teraz?" spýtal sa Amiro.

Pokrútila som hlavou. „A čo so Sylviou a Bronnom? Nemôžeme ich tu nechať, ale vziať ich tiež nemôžeme, pretože by nás príliš zdržovali... k Wynovej by sme sa pravdepodobne ani nedostali. Okrem toho, vonku budeme príliš ľahký terč."

„A tu vo vnútri? Tu nie sme ľahký terč? A okrem toho, ani nevieme, či tam vonku niekto je!" namietal.

„V dome sme v oveľa väčšom bezpečí," oponovala som. „Máme muníciu a ak by začali strieľať, paľba by upútala pozornosť ostatných a niekoho by sem poslali. Ak tam nikto nie je, nie je treba bežať za Wynovou, iba počkáme do rána, a potom ju vyhľadáme."

„Znie to rozumne," podporil ma Paul a ja som sa napriek strachu a rozochvenému žalúdku pousmiala. Bola som rada, že ani v takejto napätej situácii som nestratila duchaprítomnosť. Na bojisku to bolo niečo iné, tam sme rozkazy iba príjmali a vykonávali. Neboli sme tí, ktorí rozhodnutia robili.

„Prečo...," ozval sa slabý, vystrašený hlas, ktorý okamžite znovu zanikol. Sylvia si odkašľala a potom to skúsila znovu. „Prečo jednoducho nezavoláte posilu?"

„Nemôžeme," odpovedal Paul.

„Nemáte vysielačky?" prekvapene sa spýtala.

Vysielačky – také tie malé veci, ktoré sa zastrčia do ucha a druhá strana siaha až k ústam - sme mali. Malo to však jeden háčik. „Používame ich iba v boji, inak sú vypnuté. Okrem toho sú nastavené na frekvenciu, ktorú používa iba naša jednotka, takže aj keby sme ich zapli, nikto by sa neozval, pretože nikto z nás teraz nie je na fronte," vysvetlila som. Zo smeru, kde sedela Sylvia s Bronnom, sa už nič neozvalo.

„Dobre. Mali by sme sa rozdeliť na dve skupiny po dvoch. Jeden bude hliadkovať vpredu a druhý vzadu. Potom sa vymeníme," navrhol Amiro a ja som sa k nemu otočila.

Nadvihla som obočie, ale kvôli okuliarom to nebolo viedieť. „Sme iba traja," pripomenula som mu.

„Viem." Otočil sa. „Sylvia, pomôžete nám s hliadkovaním?"

Žena hodnú chvíľu nič nepovedala, než sa ozval tichý súhlas.

„Skvelé. Ja s Meliou si vezmeme prvú hliadku," ponúkol sa Paul. „Vy ostatní by ste si mali trochu pospať. Bude to dlhá noc."

S tým som nemohla nesúhlasiť. Paul sa okamžite vrátil na svoje miesto v prednej časti domu a ja som zostala v kuchyni. Pritiahla som si vedľa okna stoličku, obozretne som vykúkala von a sledovala okolie. Sylvia sa medzitým odplazila do spálne po prikrývky, ale potom už zavládlo všade ticho. Po troch hodinách sme sa vymenili a na hliadku nastúpili Amiro so Sylviou. Dala som jej svoje okuliare, ale samopaľ som si nechala bezpečne pri sebe. Veľmi som pochybovala, že by s ním vedela narábať a okrem toho, pri sledovaní ho ani nepotrebovala.

„Ak niečo zahliadnete, zakričte," inštruovala som ju, keď som jej podával okuliare a potom sme si už aj s Paulom ľahli na podlahu a pokúsili sa aspoň na chvíľu zaspať. Myslím, že som na pár minút upadla do milosrdnej ríše snov, no väčšinu noci som iba napäto ležala a čakala na úsvit. Akonáhle sa trochu rozvidnelo, Paul sa vydal do dediny za Wynovou, aby zalarmovala zvyšok našej jednotky. Trvalo asi pol hodinu, než sa vrátili späť. Keď sme začuli zvuk motoru auta, obaja, ja aj Amiro, sme vyšli pred dom. Z nákladného auta, ktorý zastal na ceste, zoskočila mohutná veliteľka našej jednotky a namierila si to k nám.

„Zbaľte si veci, dnes sa sťahujete," stroho nariadila.

S Paulom, ktorý vyskočil zo zadnej časti dodávky, sme si vymenili rozpačité pohľady, ale rozkaz sme splnili. Tých málo vecí, ktoré sme mali, sme rýchlo nahádzali do tašiek a prehodili si ich cez plecia.

„Čo ti povedala?" šeptom som sa spýtala Paula, ktorý kráčal predo mnou ku dverám.

„Nič. Viem iba to, že nejaká iná jednotka išla na prieskum, aby zistili, čo ten výbuch spôsobil."

Prikývla som a vyšli sme von z domu. Prekvapilo ma, keď sme tam uvideli stáť aj Sylviu s Bronnom. Svoj skromný majetok mali zabalený v dvoch veľkých plátených taškách položených pri nohách. Chlapec vyzeral vystrašene a jeho matka neisto. Podišla k nim veliteľka Wynová, viedla ich k dodávke a potom do nej nastúpili.

Otočila som sa na Paula. „Idú s nami?"

„Ubytujú ich inde. Nech už ten výchuch spôsobilo čokoľvek, bývať takto ďaleko od dediny aj tak nie je veľmi múdre. Zdá sa, že Wynová si to už uvedomila tiež."

Ach. Takže to bol zrejme dôvod jej rezervovaného správania.

Všetci sme nastúpili do auta, ktoré nás odviezlo do dediny. Sylviu s Bronnom vyložili pri malom dome s rozpadávajúcou sa bránkou, a potom sme pokračovali ďalej. Paula, Amira a mňa presunuli na opačný koniec dediny. Tento raz sme zdieľali príbytok so starou ženou, ktorej som odhadovala minimálne šesťdesiat rokov. Bolo to zvláštne. V Dvanástom obvode sa ľudia vysokého veku nedožívali, ale v Dvojke to bolo zrejme inak. Už z pohľadu na ich obyvateľov bolo vidieť, že nikdy nemuseli trpieť hladom. Nikdy si nelíhali s otázkou, čo budú jesť na druhý deň. Vedela som, že oni za to nemohli, všetko to mala na svedomí zvrátená politika Sídla, ale miernej nevraživosti som sa neubránila.

Prešli dva dni a o tom, čo sa vlastne v tú noc stalo, sme nevedeli o nič viac než predtým. Wynová to napokon hodila za hlavu a my sme pokračovali v každodennej vojnovej rutine. Bolo až desivé, aký známy mi zrazu bol strach. Sotva som bez neho prežila pár bdelých hodín. Ak sme nebojovali zo zálohy, pomáhali sme s ranenými. Zriedka kedy sme mali skutočné niekoľkohodinové voľno, ak nerátam pár hodín spánku. Vtedy som sa zvykla zatúlať do lesa za domom, kde sme žili. Wynová mi povolila chodiť loviť iba v prípade, ak tým neohrozím seba, iných členov jednotky alebo civilistov. Keď mi to povedala, takmer som si odfŕkla. Ako keby mi čo i len napadlo ísť loviť niekam, kde by sa v blízkosti mohli nacházať ľudia! Nebola som predsa hlúpa!

„Hej, Melia!" zvolal na mňa Paul.

Otočila som sa a sledovala som, ako vyšiel z domu a zamieril ku mne. V jednej ruke držal kus chleba, z ktorého si odhrýzal a v druhej pariacu sa misku. Lákavá vôňa spôsobila, že mi zaškŕkalo v žalúdku. Až vtedy som si uvedomila, že som nejedla celý deň.

„Obed je hotový," zbytočne mi oznámil a sadol si na peň neďaleko mňa. „Wynová hovorila," prehovoril s plnými ústami, „že Trinásty obvod sem posiela ďalšie posily."

To ma prekvapilo. „Ďalších vojakov?" spýtala som sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

Záporne pokrútil hlavou. „Nie. Posielajú stratégov na pomoc pri dobýjaní vrchu."

Srdce mi porušilo pravidelný rytmus dvomi rýchlymi impulzmi. Stratégovia? Vedela som, že Gale absolvoval školenia taktiky boja a stratégie útočenia. Istotne vyberali tých najbystrejších a on k nim musel neomylne patriť tiež. Príde do Druhého obvodu? Bola som vzrušená a vystrašená zároveň.

„Kedy prídu?"

„Dnes popoludní," odvetil a ja som prikývla. Odišla som si do domu naložiť z polievky a na podvečer som si naplánovala lov. Po tej správe, som celé hodiny nevedela, čo so sebou.

V Druhom obvode som nemala k dispozícii luk, pretože všetci sme mali povinne samopaľ, takže som sa musela nejako vynájsť. Od Wynovej som vydrankala sadu nožov. Dávala mi ich dosť zdráhavo, ale presvedčila som ju tým, že to, čo ulovím, pošlem do vojenskej kuchyne, takže z toho bude mať osoh každý. Svoje slovo som tak celkom nedodržala, pretože vždy som niečo odložila aj pre nás. Mať takmer každý deň na večeru mäso bol môj spôsob vďaky za strechu nad hlavou a aj za to, že pre nás tá stará dobrá žena každý deň varila. Podvečer som sa vybrala do lesa, vyliezla som na strom a vyčkávala. Pozorovala som zelené lístie na stromoch, ktoré tíško ševelilo a s pôžitkom som vdychovala sviežu vôňu prírody, ktorá mi bola tak veľmi blízka. Z rozjímania ma zrazu vytrhli šuchotavé zvuky krokov. Zadržala som dych a zbystrila pozornosť. Lepšie som sa ukryla za mohutným kmeňom stromu, v jednej ruke som pevne zvierala nôž, priravená vrhnúť ho po nepriateľovi a mlčky som čakala, čo sa bude diať.

Postavy, ktoré sa o pár minút zjavili iba o pár metrov ďalej odo mňa, mi vyrazili dych. _Gale!_ vykríklo celé moje vnútro a stiahlo sa mohutnou vlnou eufórie. Až potom som si všimla, s kým sa to prechádzal lesom. Bol s Katniss. Keď mi Paul oznámil, že z Trinástky posielajú stratégov, bola som si istá, že tam bude aj Gale. V tej chvíli mi napadla šialená myšlienka, že sem ide kvôli mne a držala som sa jej až do doby, kedy som sedela vysoko na konári stromu a pozorova scénu pod sebou. Hrdlo sa mi stiahlo potláčaným vzlykom, keď jej perami prechádzal po krku s namodralými stopami a ona mu odovzdane spočinula v náručí. Po chvíli sa od nej odtiahol, no ona sa k nemu znova pritisla.

„Katniss," začula som, ako ju oslovil. „Pobozkaj ma."

Zahryzla som si do spodnej pery. Silno, takmer zúrivo som zatínala zuby do mäsa, pretože moje srdce sa s rachotom a kvílením lámalo napoly, jeho ostré ozubené steny drásali moju hruď a mozog od bolesti skratoval. Nechty oboch rúk som zaborila do predlaktí v takmer maniackej túžbe ublížiť si, aby ma fyzická bolesť udržala pri zmysloch a ja som od žiaľu nezačala zranene zavýjať. Ešte chvíľu tam obaja stáli a rozprávali sa, no nebola som schopná ich počúvať. Nebola som schopná sa na nich ani pozerať. Odvrátila som od nich pohľad a s tichými slzami kĺžucimi po lícach som čakala, kým odídu a ja sa budem môcť poddať hystérii.

Na druhý deň nás zavolali do centra Druhého obvodu – k Orechu.


End file.
